


Luggage Swap

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Nylan - Freeform, Singer Harry, businessmanzayn, lilo, singerharry, zarrybabies, zarrysmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which famous singer Harry Styles and entrepeneur Zayn Malik's love story begins in an airport. </p><p>Or where they accidentally take each other's luggage at baggage claim and when they meet up again to swap luggages, hot steamy airport sex takes place instead.</p><p> A Zarry Mpreg AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Harry! Harry I love you!" Fans scream and cheer as the popstar makes his way into the airport. He turns slightly so he can wave to his beloved fans, blowing them kisses while his security tries to rush him inside safely.

It still amazed him to the this day how many girls and men actually fainted over him and had panic attacks whenever they caught sight of him.

"Let me just sign a few. Just a few."  Harry stops at the revolving doors to inform his bodyguards, turning to sign a few posters, phones and even skin. He always makes sacrifices for his fans, even when he's about to miss his flight.

"Oh my god, please choke me with your hair!" A teen girl around the age of sixteen or seventeen screams when Harry moves to quickly autograph the back of her phone case.

"Sorry babe, wouldn't wanna lose you now would I?" Harry winks, granting wishes of taking pictures with some others.

Harry doesn't have anymore time to stay so he's basically running into the airport now, Mark handing him his passport.

"We're running late. Michelle called and they changed your interview time to 12 instead of 2." Mark informs him.

"That's fine." Harry runs his hand through his hair, sending a quick text to his best friend, Louis Tomlinson to let him know he arrived at the airport.

¤

"Zayn! Zayn! Over here!" Paparazzi ran around like mad men, nearly falling over their own two feet as they snapped pictures of the most powerful businessman known to mankind.

Zayn ignores them as usual, his very tight security shouting and pushing the paps away. He didn't mind getting his pictures taken though. He was very well aware of the fact he had a beautiful face and it deserved to be plastered on the front cover of every magazine in the world, which is what literally happened at least once a week.

"I want airport security in L.A. alert and aware that I'm coming. I don't wany any paps in my face when we get there." Zayn orders his head of security, Paul.

"That's no problem. On it."

Time flies and eventually, Zayn boards the plane, being led into the first class section by an airess. He sits down in the luxurious cream leather seat. He leans back and immediately, there are flight workers tending to his service. One polite female holds out his cigarette pack and a lighter. He pulls one and puts it between his lips, letting her light it up for him before nodding his head as a thank you.

"Is there anything else I can get you sir?" Andrea, her nametag reads, asks Zayn politely.

"That'll be it for now. But do you know who I'll be sharing this flight with?" Zayn closes his eyes and waits for an answer.

"I do believe the infamous Harry Styles will be on here in a few minutes, sir. That is all I can inform you of at the moment."

"Singer Harry Styles?" Zayn raises a curious brow, eyes never blinking open not once.

"The one and only."

"Hmm."

 **Ten minutes late** r

"Tell Carol I am not wearing a leather jacket. She doesn't like it, she can find someone else to style for a living." Zayn hears a deep, groggy voice coming in. He opens his tired, amber colored eyes to only be met with the gracious site of Mr. Styles. The worldwide popstar has someone trailing behind him with a folder in their hand and a headset on their head.

"Yes. Okay, I'll let her know. Have a safe flight Mr. Styles." The woman is rushing back out of the first class section, leaving Harry to shake his head and grab a seat across from Zayn.

Zayn was shocked to say the least. Harry looked absolutely nothing like how they made him out to be in the magazines, articles and photoshoots. In fact, he looks even more beautiful and radiant in person. His forest green eyes glow and his long brown eyelashes fit his face perfectly. His best feature was his plump, pink lips that Zayn wanted to fly over and capture in his own.

"Well good morning to you too Harry Styles." Zayn speaks, taking a sip of his white champagne before setting the glass back down.

Harry looks up from his phone when he hears his name, eyes widening when he realizes he will be sharing his first class flight with none the other, Zayn Javaad Malik.

"Zayn Malik? Am I dreaming or is this real?" Harry smirks, crossing one leg over the other like he usually does. Anyone who knows the down to earth male would know that about him. Especially his crazy but loving fans.

"I believe this is real, babe. You know you look so different in person."

"So I've heard. You're even more handsome than what the papers show. Christ." Harry turns his head to the side, drumming his fingers on his knee as he admires Zayn's sharp jaw and chiseled cheekbones.

"You look  _nothing_  like what the papers show."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry chuckles, gazing down at Zayn's exposed, tattooed chest.

"As you should, gorgeous." Zayn smirks, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

_This was going to be one hell of an interesting flight._


	2. Chapter One

"Thanks for like...not falling asleep on me in there." Harry smiles once he and Zayn make their way out of the airplane.

Zayn stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. How could he fall asleep on someone so beautiful and entertaining? Even though Harry's voice was really deep and he spoke slow, Zayn was literally anticipating the next sentence that would come out of Harry's mouth.

"I could never, darling." Zayn admits, checking the time on his watch. They walk through the airport in a comfortable silence, Harry's security team and Zayn's bodyguards confused as to why the two were walking together. They were never informed of this and now they had to form a large group around the two men to make sure they were safe from fans and paps.

"No, the meeting is happening tomorrow morning and that's final. Any complaints, they can bring in their contracts to be terminated." Harry watches in awe as Zayn's whole demeanor changes. He watches as the olive-skinned man talks into his bluetooth and holds his hand out to a person on his right. The person hands him a check to sign and Harry smiles because Zayn didn't even glance down at what he was signing.

"Haven't even been in the airport for two minutes and investors are already on my ass. How long are you staying in L.A. for, Harry?" Zayn announces and Harry's eyes widen when Zayn smirks because he didn't even realize he was staring at the powerful man for so long and so intently.

"Hmm, I believe it's a week or so. Am I right Paul?" Harry asks. Paul answers a yes and makes a comment that has Harry sending him a playful glare. Paul just rolls his eyes fondly.

Once they go through immigration, since they weren't from America, the two walk to baggage claim together. A few paps and fans managed to follow the large crew and the two famous men. Some pictures were still managed to be snapped of the two but they couldn't get in between their security teams.

"It was nice meeting you, Malik." Harry holds his hand out for Zayn to shake but the dark haired lad hums, gently taking Harry's hand to kiss the top of it.

Harry can't help the blush crawling up his neck and to his cheeks. He smiles softly, moving forward to hug Zayn.

"I'm hoping this isn't the last time you let me see you, Styles." Zayn holds his hand on the small of Harry's back, whispering in his ear softly.

"It isn't." Harry whispers back, pulling away slowly.

"Harry, we need to get moving. The car is awaiting your arrival outside. We need to be at your interview in thirty minutes." Paul taps Harry's shoulder. 

"Right. I'll see you soon, Zayn." Harry waves, quickly grabbing his carry on bag while Paul rushes to grab the rest of his luggage. 

Zayn stands there with his hands in his pockets, a slight smirk on his face. He watches from afar as Harry is almost being picked up and carried outside, losing sight of the curly haired lad in the enormous crowd that waited for him outside.

"Sir?" Zayn assistant pronounces.

"Hmm?" Zayn doesn't even turn to look in her direction.

"I don't remember you bringing a Louis Vuitton bag along this morning. It was Gucci, sir." 

Zayn turns with a confused expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zayn looks at the bag his assistant was holding.

"Your bag, sir. It's not Gucci."


	3. Chapter Two

After Harry's interview, it was then that he realized he really needed to get to his hotel, shower and relax. His first day back in L.A. has started off tiresome so far but he wouldn't change that morning's flight for anything. He got to meet the one and only Zayn Malik and he'd be the biggest fibber on the planet if he said little Harry down there didn't get a bit excited.

As his security leads him to the front desk of the Four Seasons hotel to check in, Harry realizes that the handbag around his shoulder isn't as comfortable as it used to be. It was one reason he was so in love with his Louis Vuitton bag but it felt so uncomfortable today. He ignores it though, getting his key before going up to his room.

"Holy shit." Harry unzips his handbag roughly as soon as he's safely in his hotel suite, in his own privacy. He realizes that this isn't his Louis Vuitton bag and his eyes widen as he runs his long fingers through his hair.   
He curses loudly at the Gucci bag, walking over to the couch to take a look at his other luggage. "Fuck." Harry groans. All the luggages and suitcases in the living area aren't his own either.

This has never happened to him before, having his luggage be switched with someone else's. How the hell is he supposed to know who and where the person is? All of his belongings and private possessions are now in the hands of another person.

He fetches for his iPhone 6s and immediately dials Paul's number. The tour manager doesn't pick up and Harry plops himself down onto the couch. But him being the curious and nosy man that he is, he unzips the largest suitcase on the ground, carefully opening it.

He sees  _only_  designer shirts and dress shirts neatly folded. They're folded so perfectly, Harry feels like he would be committing murder if he touches one of them. They are aligned in rows and some are silk while others are cotton and polyester.

He notices a silk, flowery Louis Vuitton shirt on top but he doesn't touch it. He unzips the little pouch above and pulls out a large, leather bookcheck. His eyes light up immediately, maybe this will give him some fucking answers as to whose luggage he has with him.

He opens the checkbook and nearly has a heartattack when he sees the name of the person. He gulps, shaking his head and then pinching himself as if he was dreaming.

"No fucking way." Harry leans back against the couch, a shocked yet amused expression plastered on his face. But this shocked feeling doesn't last for long, if anything, now he feels quite excited about this little fiasco.

It all starts making sense to him now as he puts two and two together. While he and Zayn were laughing and talking at baggage claim, the distraction and being rushed by his security team caused him to grab Zayn's belongings instead of his own. It explains the uncomfortable bag he held.

Harry drums his fingers on the checkbook before putting it back in the pouch with a slight smirk. Maybe having all of Zayn Malik's belongings in his possession isn't such a bad thing after all. Obviously, he needs to get in contact with the powerful man but it doesn't hurt to keep playing along with this incident for a bit longer while he's in Los Angeles.

¤

"I don't care what you have to do to make this happen, Mayra. Find whoever this person is that has my shit, I have important things in my bags." Zayn yells, annoyed and aggravating with his nagging assistant who obviously can't seem to understand the words that are coming out of his mouth.

"I'm trying sir but-."

"Let me know if I need to find someone else to do your job or not." Zayn turns around and sneers at the petite girl who whimpers and backs away slowly. Her eyes rim with tears as she nods her head frantically.

"I-I sorry, sir. I'm o-on it." Mayra's shaking fingers unlocks her cell phone as she tries her best to not drop it.

Zayn sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"Mayra, stop shaking. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, okay? I'm just frustrated and a bit angry. I can't continue with the important business meetings I'm in L.A. for if I don't recover my things. Especially with the items I have in my luggage."

"Y-Yes, I understand." Mayra nods.

Zayn walks away, entering his office. He owns a headquarter in the city and it's one of the reasons why he needed to fly out here in the first place. But now, his belongings are in someone else's hold and he needs to recover his things.

"Zee, have you tried opening any of the luggages to find any clues as to who they might belong to?" Zayn's best friend, Niall says through the phone. The businessman had quickly dialled his friend's number when he was safely locked in his massive office.

"No, I didn't even touch them. This has never happened to me before, Ni. Mayra noticed they weren't mine when we were still at the airport but I had no choice but to leave with them." Zayn sighs.

"Were you watching your stuff at the baggage claim?"

"Yes, I'm the one who got them. I stood next to them while Harry grabbed his stuff and-."

"Wait what? Harry? Who's Harry?"

"Harry Styles. He was on my flight and we sat in first class togeth-."

"HARRY STYLES?!  _THE_ FUCKING HARRY FUCKING STYLES?! THE SINGER RIGHT?!" Zayn winces, pulling the phone away from his ear as his best friend nearly screamed for the whole universe to hear.

"Ouch bro. And yes, the singer Harry Styles. We were chatting and somewhat but then his security team had to rush him out because a massive crowd of his fans were starting to form outside. He's really beautiful in person, Ni. So gorgeous, I swear."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this. You should've gotten me a fucking autograph, you asshole. You know how much I obsess over him, he's my  _idol_." Niall scolds.

"I'm Zayn Malik. It's not in my nature to ask other famous people for an autograph." Zayn gruffly states.

"Yeah but he's  _Harry Style_ s. I don't care who you are, you can't compete with the prince." Niall scoffs.

"Whatever. You should-."

"Wait, Zee. Zee, I think you and Harry probably took one another's bags by mistake."

"That's not possible. He-holy shit."


	4. Chapter Three

"That's it! Work it, Styles! Flash me, flash me, flash me!" Harry's photographer, Rafael, shouts while he walks around Harry in circles to take perfect shots of the male singer.

Harry chuckles, flipping his long, richly verdant brown locks. He holds the silky Saint Laurent dress shirt open, giving the camera a seductive look.

"Right there. Keep that pout. Squint your eye-more lights!" These were just a few of the lines Rafael would be throwing at Harry, but also yelling at his co-workers and employees.

Harry was currently doing a photoshoot for Vanity Fair. The popular magazine company wanting him to be on the cover of next month's issue. For fuck's sake, it was the one and only  _Harry Styles_. He was the biggest, most high demand popstar on the planet. He writes and produces his own music as well as for other artists. The list goes on and on from Ariana Grande, Gavin DeGraw, Alex  & Sierra, John Legend, Augustana, Meghan Trainer, etc.

"Am I just seeing things or is that dog pissing on your foot?" Harry pauses, letting out a bark of laughter. Here came a tiny, white chihuahua with its leg held up in the air while he released his piss on Rafael's boot.

"What in heavens is going on here?! Get this rat out of here! Whose dog is this?! You're fired! Fired, done I tell you!" Rafael dropped his camera around his neck, waving his arms in the air like a maniac. Harry takes that as his cue to take a break, sighing and pushing makeup artists out of his face.

"Give me a few." He pushes past them and walks across the large, occupied room that's bombarded with different people of different professions. He heads over to his dressing room, taking a seat in the tall wooden movie chair. He grabs his iPhone out of his bag on the dresser, checking for notifications and sending text replies back to his mum and Louis.

"Harry? Someone by the name of Zayn Malik is on the line for you." Harry's assistant knocks softly at the door, standing in the doorway after pushing it open.

"Malik? How the hell did he reach you?" Harry turns around, holding his hand out for the 'strictly business' phone.

"I have no idea. He did say it was urgent and he wanted to get in contact with you as soon as possible." 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call, Mr. Malik?" Harry gruffly states into the phone after waving his assistant away, using his free hand to reply to some fans' DMs on Twitter.

"I've finally reached you, Styles. Tell me, how long were you going to keep my belongings for?"

"Pardon?"

"I know you know those luggages are mine. It doesn't take another Albert Einstein to figure that out." Zayn chuckles darkly, Harry pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

Harry lets out a small sigh, holding his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger as usual. It was a habit he really needed to grow out of but he doesn't even know why he does it in the first place.

"Why would you even assume I have your luggage?" Harry decides to play dumb, his deep voice rumbling through the phone.

"Because I have yours. Nice taste in panties by the way. I can just imagine you in the red lace pair."

"M-My wha-how the hell do you even know those bags belong to me?" Harry's eyes bulged out of his head slightly.

"You're Harry Styles babe. Only Harry Styles would have a separate suitcase filled with fedoras only. Besides, your famous pair of gold boots is sitting in there somewhere. Did you think I would not put two and two together sooner or later?"

"No, not really." Harry can't help his cheeks from turning pink.

"This must be too good to be true to you, huh? Zayn Malik ends up with Harry Styles' luggage and vice versa." Zayn says lowly, voice softer than before.

"Kind of, yeah. We barely know each other. How awkward would it be for us to be wearing each others' clothes?" Harry snorts.

"I don't find it that awkward. Think you'd look quite adorable in my clothes if I'm being honest."

"Are you always  _this_  straight forward with everyone or...?"

"Nah, sweet cheeks. Just you. Listen, I know your schedule is probably really hectic right now. Just let me know when you want to meet up and get these bags back to their rightful owner."

"That sounds like a plan." Harry finds himself smiling down at his lap.

"You wouldn't mind me keeping one of those panties as a souvenir, would you?" Zayn adds on.

"As long as I get to keep your batman boxers."

"Touche, curly."


	5. Chapter Four

"I don't think facetiming me before a meeting is a good idea, Mr. Malik." Harry licks the inside of his mouth, playing with the hem of Zayn's red jumper.

He had no choice but to start wearing the business man's clothes. Until the two were available at the same time to meet up and swap luggages, they would have to enjoy getting a taste of one another's style.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But do you  _not_ know who I am?" Zayn raises a brow, wiggling his gold pen in his fingers.

"No, I'm sorry." Harry tilts his head to the side, giving Zayn a confused, hopeless look. "What are you again?" He asks, watching the way Zayn's mouth drops open.

"Bloody hell. You have got to be kidding me." Zayn curses, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Harry cackles with laughter, running his fingers through his long hair. "That was priceless. You looked genuinely hurt." Harry giggles, covering his mouth.

"For a moment, I actually thought you didn't know who I was. Until I remembered that we were on that flight together." Zayn smirks, eyes moving down his cell phone's screen so he can see the way Harry's pink, plump lips start to move.

"That flight was surprising. I never dreamed that I would ever meet you...especially not on a plane." Harry bites his bottom lip when Zayn runs his tongue over his lip.

"Fate is full of surprises, isn't it? Sometimes you just have to sit back and enjoy-."

"The rollercoaster that is life. That's like your favorite line to say. I see it next to your face on every billboard." Harry rolls his eyes playfully, moving his pillow so he can rest on his elbow, hand under his head while the other holds his phone.

"You just finished my sentence." Zayn smiles softly, his lips twitching.

"I mean it's crazy..." Harry smiles goofily, internally hoping that Zayn is picking up what he's putting down.

"What?" Zayn looks confused for a moment.

"We finish each other's-."

"Sandwiches!" Zayn suddenly shouts, deep voice rumbling through Harry's phone. Harry giggles cutely, laughing before continuing.

"That's what I was gonna say!" He says happily.

"I've never met someone-." Zayn actually starts singing now, soft, angel-like voice vocalizing.

"Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation." They harmonize in unison, stopping afterwards.

"You have such a great voice, Zayn." Harry compliments after a while, wishing he could stop smiling so much because now his cheeks are starting to hurt. He can't help it though, Mr. Malik was making him happy and for once, he feels like he can actually be himself with somebody. Somebody other than his best friend, Louis.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks. Look, I have to get going. My meeting starts in like five minutes. I really enjoyed talking to you though." Zayn leans forward, face more into the camera.

"Okay. Have a nice one." Harry waves, not wanting to hang up first.

"I hope you're not waiting for me to hang up because I don't want to be like those cliche lovesick couples who go back and forth about it." Zayn raises a brow, laughing a little.

Harry blushes, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. "Is it stupid that I kinda wanna be that crazy and actually do that? I mean we just sang a song from Frozen for fuck's sake." Harry questions.

Zayn runs a hand over his face, shaking his head slowly. Harry doesn't miss the shining, diamond and gold Versace watch on Zayn's left wrist.

"I don't know what you think you're doing mister but you will not have me acting like an eight year old." Zayn points an accusing finger, Harry pretending to bite it through the screen.

"Whatever, Mr. Macho Man. You're going to be late if you don't leave now."

"Fine. I really enjoyed talking to you though. And by the way, my jumper looks sexy on you. You sure you don't want to keep that too?" Zayn stands up, pushing his chair back.

"I might just be keeping your whole wardrobe. Though there are some things in there that look like they're from caveman days." Harry sighs softly.

Zayn bursts into a fit of laughter, ignoring his assistant shouting his name at the door.

"You're hilarious, has anybody told you that? Anyways, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon." Zayn rushes.

"Okay. Bye." Harry waves slightly again, hanging up the facetime call after he sees Zayn answering his office phone.

Harry sighs, locking his phone before throwing it to the side. He turns and buries his face in his pillow, deciding to take a much needed nap before he has to go to rehearsals for his gig tomorrow morning.

He can't help but feel giddy on the inside after that call. It's like he's a stupid fucking teenager again back in middle school when his crush asked him out in front of the whole school.

He can't lie, Zayn made him feel happy. Even though they were both in L.A. their schedules are so busy that they can't find an hour to actually meet up and fix everything.

Harry doesn't mind though, wearing one of the world's biggest millionaire's clothing made everything just a little sweeter. Especially that person being Zayn Malik.


	6. Chapter Five

"Okay, let's take it from the top." Harry waves his finger to his crew, band, and background singers. He fixes the green beanie on his head, holding his mic.

The band starts the intro to one of Harry's many hit number one singles.

" _Counted all my mistakes and there's only one_  
 _Standing out from the list of the things I've done_  
 _All the rest of my crimes don't come close_  
 _To the look on your face when I let you go._ "

Harry starts, eyes closed.

He was currently doing his soundcheck and rehearsal, making sure everything will go smoothly tomorrow morning when he performs on the Ellen Degeneres Show in Burbank.

" _So I built you a house from a broken home_  
 _And I wrote you a song with the words you spoke_  
 _Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out_  
 _How to fix up a heart that I let down._ "

Harry sings, hitting  _down_ with the perfect high note. His vocal coach nods happily, clapping to praise the curly-haired lad.

" _Now I'm searching every lonely place_  
 _Every corner calling out your name Tryna find you but I just don't know Where do broken hearts go?_  
 _Where do broken hearts go?_ "

Harry along with his background singers hit the chorus, Harry stopping right after.

"I think we got it. My throat is a little sore. Take ten." Harry hooks his mic back onto the stand, everyone agreeing and moving off of the stage.

"Harry, we're going back to London within the next three days. After your appearance on Ellen, you have to go on Jimmy Kimmel Live and then we're back home." Paul walks towards the artist, letting him know all the information that he was just assured of.

"Okay, that's fine. Can you find out if Mr. Malik will be available the day we're flying back out so we can get this whole luggage thing taken care of?"

"Just got off the phone with his assistant actually. He's still in a meeting but she said his schedule looks clear for that morning."

"Finally." Harry sighs, hopping off the stage. He can't help but frown a little, the last week and a few days of wearing Zayn's clothes did make him happy.

But he understands that things move very quickly when you're in this industry. One day you're doing an interview and the next you're already flying half way across the world for something else.

"You know I would think you'd be happy about that. Why so sad?" Paul raises a brow, eyeing Harry intently.

"I'm not sad, Pauly." Harry chuckles softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Wait...don't tell me you actually  _like_ the fact that you've been wearing his clothes?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry sings, waving a finger at Paul. Paul laughs, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh really?!" Paul shouts after Harry who's already making his way out of the room, smirking slightly.

"Nope!" Harry yells, popping the 'p'.

¤

Ellen and Jimmy went amazing as usual. Harry has been on both shows and performed on them so many times before, it's kind of like a hobby now. He got standing ovations on both and even got hit on by an old lady on Ellen.

This morning was the morning he was supposed to be flying back out to London, all of Zayn's luggage rolling behind him.

Zayn was supposed to meet the singer here so they can swap back and get everything done and over with. It didn't have to be the end of their tiny friendship but Harry must admit, it felt nice to waltz around in Mr. Malik's rich clothing.

"I'll be there in about five. I kind of don't want it to be so crowded around us while we switch so I rented out one of those airport lounges. I mean, you wouldn't want fans and passengers screaming in our ears right?" Zayn chuckles over the phone.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble, Mr. Big Money. But it's nice of you to be so thoughtful." Harry rolls his eyes although Zayn can't see him.

"Everytime we talk you give me some kind of name. First it was Mr. Macho Man and now it's Mr. Big Money. Any more Mr.'s in store for me?"

"I didn't even realize that until you said so. There are more in store for you though, wanna keep things a little bit interesting yeah?" Harry says softly while Paul and his security team leads him through.

"Are you saying I wasn't interesting? Wow, that stings Harry." Zayn teases, watching as his driver slowly pulls up to the LAX airport.

"That's not what I was saying. You know what I meant." Harry groans.

"Actually I don't. And you really shouldn't be groaning like that in public. People will think you're having phone sex or something." Zayn smirks, knowing what he said will shock Harry a little.

"Oh my gosh. You did not just say that."

"I did babe and I'm proud of it. Listen, I'm pulling up right now so I'll meet you inside. Don't get lost." Zayn snickers, fixing Harry's dress shirt on his torso before hopping out of the car after his driver opens his door for him.

"I'm not a child. I've been traveling for years now. I think I know how to navigate my way through an airport." Harry says sarcastically.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Styles." Zayn commands playfully, walking with Harry's Louis Vuitton handbag on his shoulder while his bodyguard rolls the rest of singer's luggage behind him.

"You can't even see me." Harry whines, stopping in front of a door that said  _Authorized Personnel Only._  Paul and Harry's security team stop also, standing there patiently as they wait for Mr. Malik to arrive.

"I can now." Zayn smirks when spots Harry sporting one of his band t-shirts, clicking the bluetooth in his ear to end the call.

Harry smiles when he sees Zayn and his bodyguard walking towards them, a light blush on his cheeks when the businessman sends a wink his way.

"So we meet again." Zayn says gruffly once he reaches Harry.

"After what felt like forever." Harry answers sassily, watching as Zayn's bodyguard pushes open the door.

"Step in."

Harry obeys Zayn's wishes, walking in and setting some bags down on the table. Paul does the same with the rest of Zayn's things, Zayn and his bodyguard doing the same with Harry's.

"I guess we'll give you both some time to sort this out. Harry, your flight doesn't leave for another hour or so." Paul says awkwardly, him and every one else stepping out.

"Thanks. I'll let you know if I need anything, though I shouldn't take too long." Harry watches the door close shut, automatically locking.

"I have to say, my clothes make you glow." Harry laughs, eyes on his dress shirt that Zayn is sporting.

"I could say the same for you." Zayn walks around the table until he's standing directly in front of Harry.

Harry bites his lip, trying to look anywhere but at Zayn.

"You know it's not a good idea to keep biting your lip like that. It...does things to me." Zayn groans, leaning on the table and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What exactly does it do to you, Mr. Malik?" Harry decides to tease the older man, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth again and stepping closer to Zayn.

"It makes me sexually frustrated because I haven't had sex in nearly six months." Zayn wraps an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him flush against his body.

"Six months? Are you fucking serious? I don't want to sound like a whore but I don't think I could ever go longer than two months without some sort of action. Not even a blowjob? Nothing?" Harry asks in shock, arms slowly wrapping around Zayn's neck. He doesn't know where this is going but he's liking it.

"Nope, nothing. Just my hand." Zayn says slowly, looking into Harry's green eyes before leaning forward to kiss his neck. "You smell amazing." Zayn mouths against Harry's neck, the latter's eyes widening.

"Thank you but w-what are you doing?" Harry asks softly, closing his eyes when Zayn starts to suck on his skin.

"Ever since that day on the flight, I've been wanting to get a taste of you." Zayn whispers against Harry's skin. Harry can't help but pull Zayn a little closer, penis hardening slowly in Zayn's jeans that he was wearing.

"I..." Harry starts, a tiny moan escaping his lips when Zayn turns them around and presses Harry to the side of the table.

"When I tell you how gorgeous you look in person, I mean it. And it drives me crazy just how beautiful you really are." Zayn picks Harry up and sits him on the table, spreading the latter's legs before getting between them.

"Oh shit." Harry gasps softly, thighs around Zayn's waist. He smirks when Zayn crashes their lips together, fingers tangling in the man's dark hair.

"That's right. Oh shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a wild guess on what's coming next chapter.
> 
> If you read the description for the book, then you know *wink wink*
> 
> ~ Annia ✌❤


	7. Chapter Six

"Do you think we'll get caught?" Harry pants heavily in Zayn's neck while Zayn undresses him quickly.

"I don't know but I don't care. I just want you and I only care about you right now." Zayn pulls Harry's black boots off of his feet, throwing the pair of shoes on the ground.

Harry unbuttons the dress shirt on Zayn's torso, running his fingers up his chest before pushing the article of clothing off of Zayn's shoulders.

"Oh my..." Harry licks his lips, eyes focusing on the tattoos on Zayn's toned chest. "Is it nasty that I want to c*m on your tattoos?" Harry breathes softly, leaning forward to kiss and lick at Zayn's Adam's apple.

"As long as you promise to lick it off afterwards." Zayn chuckles deeply, the vibration from his throat rumbling on Harry's lips.

"You're so hot." Harry pulls Zayn in closer between his legs, gasping slightly when Zayn roughly pulls his thighs apart and crashes their lips together.

"I could say the same for you, baby." Zayn sucks Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, pushing the band t-shirt up and off of Harry's body. Their discarded clothes lie on the floor.

They continue to make out slowly, lips plump and red. Zayn holds onto Harry's thighs while Harry locks his fingers behind Zayn's head. Zayn grinds forward into Harry's crotch, breathing heavily through his nose as his c*ck starts to harden.

Zayn pulls the pair of jeans off of Harry's legs, setting them down on the table. He pulls away from Harry's lips to look down and see the lad wearing his Batman boxers.

In the blink of an eye, Harry's ankles are wrapped around Zayn's neck and the latter is rubbing his thumb around Harry's entrance.

"Gonna eat you out so good, beautiful. Bet you taste amazing." Zayn kisses down Harry's stomach, lips caressing Harry's inner thighs.

"Fuc-are you serious?" Harry lifts his head up to look down at the millionaire between his legs. Zayn answered his question by pushing his ass up and burying his face between the singer's cheeks.

"Oh my-bloody hell." Harry immediately grabs onto Zayn's hair when he licks a stripe up his hole. Harry closes his eyes and licks his lips when Zayn slowly starts lapping at his entrance.

"Knew you'd taste delicious baby. Damn, sweet too." Zayn grumbles, spreading Harry's cheeks so he can push his tongue in. Harry moans, pushing Zayn's head further in until he's completely wet around Zayn's tongue.

"I guess pineapples do work, huh?" Harry chuckles lowly, earning a long, satisfied ' _mmmmm'_ from Zayn.

"Gosh, your tongue feels amazing. Don't stop." Harry's eyes flutter closed, his eyelashes touching his baby soft skin.

Zayn wiggles his tongue inside of Harry, licking his walls and pulling back slightly to suck on the fluttering flesh. He spits then laps it up again, pushing a finger in beside his tongue.

"Zayn..." Harry holds his chest with one hand while the other accidentally pulls Zayn's hair a little too hard. Zayn groans, roughly f*cking Harry's hole with his tongue. He pushes in and out, fast and hard, Harry's thighs shaking with every movement.

"Unh yes, oh goodness yeah." Harry twists his own nipple between his fingers, pinching it in attempts to feel pain and get his mind off of the excruciating pleasure coursing up his ass.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Zayn bites Harry's ass, licking the red teeth marks he leaves. Harry nods, moaning extremely loud when Zayn lands a loud slap to his milky white ass cheek.

"And dirty." Harry sits up with the help of Zayn, crashing their lips together after answering. Teeth clash and tongues tangle together in a stupefying snog while Harry pumps Zayn's member between his legs.

"How dirty do you want it, angel?" Zayn holds the back of Harry's neck with his tattooed hand, his other one wrapping itself around Harry's hand pumping his leaking hard on.

"Dirty to the point I'm limping out of this room with your c*m dripping out of my ass with my hair sticking up and my whole neck scattered with red and purple hickeys from your delicious mouth." Harry whispers seductively against Zayn's lips, biting and sucking on the latter's lips.

"Just remember you asked for it." Zayn takes hold of Harry's hips, pulling the singer's body to the edge of the metal table. Harry smirks when Zayn pushes his hand away so he can circle his entrance with the large head of his c*ck.

"C'mere." Zayn orders, kissing Harry softly when the singer pushes his face closer to his and wraps his arms around his neck.

"I'm here." Harry teases, burying his face in Zayn's neck when the entrepreneur pushes into him gently. "F*ck, ow Z." Harry breathes in Zayn's neck, whimpering quietly when Zayn picks him up by his thighs and starts f*cking into him slowly.

"I'm sorry." Zayn whispers in Harry's ear, sucking onto the side of his neck.

"Wait, are you gonna f*ck me while you're standing up?" Harry moans softly, pulling away to press their foreheads together.

"Unh huh. It'll feel good, I promise." Zayn presses their lips together, distracting Harry for a while and then pushing in and out of him once he feels it's okay to.

Moments later, Harry is a screaming mess in Zayn's arms, thighs over Zayn's forearms while the latter f*cks him nice and quick. Harry's body jerks up and down with each slam Zayn gives.

"Just like that. Right there, Z. Oh fuh-yes." Harry practically sobs, holding onto Zayn for dear life while his nails dig into the latter's flesh.

"Shit, didn't think you'd feel this great. So tight and wet, f*ck listen to that." Zayn roughly pushes Harry against the wall, hips snapping fast and hard. The wet, squishy sound gets louder with each thrust, Harry's ass cheeks red by now from all the slapping and squeezing.

"Harder. Harder babe." Harry moans loudly, scratching across Zayn's back and biting down onto his shoulder when Zayn obeys his wishes. His body is weak against the wall, the only thing holding him up is Zayn. The feeling of Zayn's c*ck pushing in and out of him, slamming into his nerves and pulsing inside of him keeps him wet and loose. Harry throws his head back against the wall, gasping when he feels the blood on Zayn's back.

"Harry, f*ck yeah." Zayn grumbles in Harry's mouth after pushing his tongue inside of it, chasing after both his and Harry's orgasms. "Yes." Zayn grunts, f*cking Harry into oblivion. "Bloody f*ck." Zayn pulls away from Harry's mouth to bite down on his neck instead, pinning Harry's arms above his head so he can f*ck him that way. Harry wraps his legs around Zayn's back, screaming out his name before shooting his load between their stomachs.

"Zayn, please. Oh-right there, d-don't st-stop." Harry's body shakes violently with his orgasm, his eyes rolling in the back of his head while Zayn jams into his prostate and knocks his screws loose. Harry falls apart in Zayn's hold, shrieking out the latter's name so loudly that Zayn is sure there is glass breaking somewhere.

"Baby..." Zayn whispers to Harry, holding the latter's body up with his arm while spilling his seed inside of him. He fills Harry up to the brim, pushing against his sweet bundle of nerves until Harry is arching his back off of the wall and c*mming between them again.

"Y-Yeah..." Harry shakes, one hand scratching down Zayn's chest this time.

When they both come down from their highs, Zayn carries Harry over back to the table when he feels his own c*m dripping down his d*ck and out of Harry's pink hole.

"I'm sorry about the blood." Harry apologizes, fingertips gently running over the dried up blood on the deep scratches in Zayn's back.

Zayn chuckles, kissing Harry passionately and caressing the latter's shaking thighs gently. "It's okay, gorgeous. You wanted it rough, didn't you? I don't blame you for the scratches."

Harry nods softly, kissing Zayn back with the little bit of force he has remaining. "That was awesome, Z." Harry whispers so softly Zayn almost misses it.

"I'd love to do it again." Zayn replies, pressing their foreheads together while Harry shuts his eyes closed.

"Me too." Harry mouths against Zayn's lips, ignoring his ringing phone in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horny now. Fml
> 
> Has anyone heard Made In The A.M. yet❓❗❔❕ My boys are so fucking great and I'm so proud of them.
> 
> My favorites are End Of The Day & Never Enough.
> 
> Comment #zarryfuckedattheairport if you liked this chapter and let me know how you felt about the smut.
> 
> If you're horny comment #somebodyhelpme. Lmaooo wtf am I doing with my life?
> 
> ~ Annia ✌❤


	8. Chapter Seven

Harry and Zayn stumbled out of the room after making out furiously against the door. Zayn didn't want Harry to leave so soon and neither did Harry but they both had important jobs they needed to tend to.

"I'll keep in touch, yeah? I'll call you and we can always get on FaceTime or Skype. Just, get on that flight safely and come off safely." Zayn licks his red lips, holding the back of Harry's head before leaning forward to kiss him gently.

Harry blushes, nodding after they pull apart. He kisses Zayn's cheek, admiring the businessman's features. Harry's hair was messy and his neck was scattered in hickeys and red bruises. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that these two were definitely getting it on inside. Especially not with the lovebites on Zayn's neck and his scratched up collarbones. Harry smirks at the work he's managed to do on Zayn actually, besides the deep scratches on his back.

"Behave." Harry points, staring into Zayn's eyes intently. Zayn chuckles, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"You know I will. Can you?" Zayn smirks.

"We'll have to see, Mr. Macho Man." Harry smirks back, embracing Zayn in a tight, warm hug. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck and buried his face in his neck too. Zayn smiles, holding Harry tight against his chest while he ignores the dropped jaws of Paul, Harry's security and his own bodyguard. They were shocked, of course.

¤

"You know, I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose." Zayn says as he holds his cell phone up to talk to Harry through the screen.

He hears a loud, angelic giggle which makes him smile fondly.

"I swear I'm not! We just got distracted that's all. I mean, is it that bad to wear my clothes for a little while more?" Harry laughs cutely, covering his mouth.

"It's not bad. I just really didn't think we were going to leave with each other's luggage again. But that meetup was totally worth it." Zayn sits back in his office chair, watching as Harry moved some stuff around on his bed before eating a strawberry.

The whole point of Zayn going to meet Harry at the airport was so they could swap all the luggages back to their rightful owner. That, unfortunately, didn't work out because Zayn was too busy owning something else instead of focusing on the baggage.

"Of course it was." Harry rolls his eyes playfully, pushing his hair back. "It feels so good to be back home and in my own bed." Harry lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes before dropping on his back.

"Wouldn't you rather be in my bed instead?" Zayn teases while flipping some papers around and entering information into his computer. He was still in L.A. but scheduled to fly back to London next week.

"I would but you're too far away." Harry pretends to pout, licking his lips as he watches the way Zayn's jaw seemed to tighten the more he concentrated on his work.

"I really miss you, y'know? Even in that short amount of time together, it made me realize that you were someone special." Zayn suddenly blurts, stopping his work and looking up to focus his full attention on Harry.

"Really? How so?" The singer asks with a small smile, popping yet another strawberry in his mouth.

"I don't know. You're just...different. Most of the singers I've known or hung out with are all so caught up in the fame and money, they never set it aside and be themselves. But you're so humble and sweet, caring and I've just never seen that. You're different, but a good different babe." Zayn laughs nervously after he finishes, scratching the scruff on his jaw.

"I like to think I'm different. It was just the way I was raised, y'know? My mum being a single mother of two. I learned how to cope and it's actually not that bad being caring and sweet." Harry chuckles, continuing his rant.

Harry went on talking, Zayn leaning forward to listen to  _every single thing_ he was saying. Even when Harry went off topic or he lost himself between words because he was talking slow, Zayn still listened and for the first time, Harry was happy to have someone sit there and hear him talk.

He wasn't being cut off like in interviews and when it was time for Zayn to respond, Harry was a laughing mess with tears in his eyes and his cheeks burning red from all the blushing.

They made each other happy. No denying that.

By the time next week was rolling around for Zayn to get back to London, Harry was running around the kitchen in his six bedroom mansion so he can start on dinner. He and Zayn agreed that Zayn would come over around seven so they can have a nice dinner and talk more while relaxing.

"Damnit, get off Bootsie not now." Harry scolded his small Pomeranian pup who tried to lie down on Harry's bare foot. The tiny dog barked in disagreement, nibbling on Harry's big toe where he had the word 'BIG' tattooed on it.

"It's a stupid tat, I know. Don't remind me." Harry laughs, chopping up some more red and green peppers. Bootsie barked again, licking Harry's foot.

¤

"You made it." Harry says happily when he pulls the door open and there, stands Mr. Malik in all his beautiful glory.

"I did, gorgeous. I would never miss an opportunity to come see you." Zayn smirks, moving his arm from behind his back to hand Harry a large bouquet of red roses.

"Aww, Zee. You didn't have to." Harry pouts cutely, reaching forward to grab the roses.

"But I wanted to." Zayn steps inside, hands moving to Harry's hips before he leans in and captures Harry's lips in his for a nice, greeting kiss.

Harry totally forgot about closing the front door which caused Bootsie to bark, the two men pulling apart in surprise.

"Well thanks, bub." Harry sighs, staring down at his dog with a frown. Bootsie whines in happiness, sitting down by Harry's feet while Zayn pushes the door closed with his leg.

"She's so tiny and cute." Zayn chuckles, pulling Harry closer against his body.

"Yeah, she is. She's my best friend too. I can talk to her about everything, can't I babe?" Harry wiggles his fingers down at the dog and she jumps in the air, barking happily before running around in circles. 

"C'mon. Dinner time." Harry chuckles, kissing Zayn's cheek before tugging him along by holding his hand.

But Bootsie was growling and tugging at the end of Zayn's jeans.

"Let's go, fiesty. I'm gonna call you fiesty. Is that okay? Of course it is, you can't talk." Zayn laughs, bending over to pick up the tiny puppy with one hand while Harry holds his other.

Bootsie barks, growling before whimpering in Harry's direction.

"She loves you already." Harry rolls his eyes playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sweet is Zayn, bringing his baby roses ❤
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Comments?
> 
> The Zarry fluff made me happy in this chapter.
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	9. Chapter Eight

"No, you move this way." Harry laughs hysterically, watching Zayn dance like a maniac. It was almost like he had two left feet, moving on the mat with no rhythm.

"Harry, I can't dance! I told you that!" Zayn laughs, throwing his arms up while he and Harry continue to dance to the Just Dance 2 game.

"I know that now. I thought you were just kidding at first but you really have two left feet." Harry giggles, holding his stomach to take in some air after laughing so hard.

Zayn stops moving, plopping down on Harry's couch with a slight pout on his lips.

"Aww, don't be sad. I'm no better. I can't dance either." Harry coos, clicking pause on the remote before moving towards Zayn. He gets closer until he's standing in front of the dark lad. He straddles Zayn's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Yeah but you're still better at it than me." Zayn sighs, his hands now rested on Harry's hips.

"Would it make you feel better if we danced in some other way?" Harry wiggles his eyebrows playfully, rocking his body from side to side before planting a ginger kiss to Zayn's lips.

"Does this type of dancing include making your legs shake?" Zayn smirks, kissing Harry back passionately. Harry nods, biting his bottom lip softly. Zayn chuckles, rubbing their noses together intimately.

"Zayn?" Harry asks quietly, rubbing the back of Zayn's head with his fingertips gently.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Zayn answers back, admiring Harry's face. He plants a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth, internally asking himself how the hell did he end up in Harry Styles' house.

"What exactly are we doing? It's not that I'm trying to put a title on anything but I've never done with this with anyone before. And I most definitely did not ever think that Zayn Malik would be sitting on my couch after playing a round of Just Dance with me." Harry laughs, not knowing the fact that he looked all cute and fluffy to Zayn at the moment.

"Well I've never done this either. But you're one interesting fellow and you somehow managed to trap me here. I like that I'm having fun with you and I want to continue that. I always look forward to seeing you and talking to you. I like that we somehow have a strong bond now. Don't you?"

"Of course I do." Harry rolls his eyes playfully. "I feel like I can finally just be myself with somebody instead of labeling myself and being put in a box like the rest of this industry wants me to." Harry continues.

"So can we agree on that? We continue to ride it out and just let time tell, yeah? We can always set up our little dates even with our hectic schedules."

Harry nods, smiling brightly. He leans forward, his lips only centimeters away from Zayn's.

"And we can always get it on whenever we want right?" Harry asks, grinding ever so slowly on Zayn's member.

Zayn laughs, shaking his head yes.

"Most definitely, gorgeous. We can always...get it on." Zayn kisses Harry's neck, holding Harry tightly before dipping his body backwards and then pulling Harry closer again. He places a chaste kiss to Harry's lips, the green-eyed singer kissing up Zayn's jaw before cupping it with his fingers. He brushes their lips together, teasing Zayn a bit before capturing his lips in his mouth.

Zayn looks at Harry with hooded eyes, eventually closing them when Harry tugs on his lips and bruises them with his teeth. Harry sucks Zayn's bottom lip then the top one and then back to the bottom again. Zayn's hands slowly start traveling inside of Harry's pants, cupping his bare ass cheeks in his hands.

"I don't want to traumatize Bootsie for the rest of her little doggie life. Let's go to my bedroom." Harry whispers, putting his legs out and wrapping them around Zayn's waist while Zayn still keeps his hands on Harry's warm, bare butt. He squeezes the plump ass cheeks hard, walking towards the stairs.

Zayn looks back towards Bootise who is now whining cutely and laying down on the couch as she watches Zayn take her owner away.

"Sorry fiesty, don't want you being traumatized." Zayn calls out to the small puppy who whines in response, covering her eye with her tiny paw.

Harry giggles softly against Zayn's mouth after seeing what Bootsie did.

Once they do get upstairs and reach Harry's ginourmous bedroom, Zayn sits down on Harry's king-sized bed with the dark red comforter set. Harry straddles Zayn's hips once again, not bothering to pull Zayn's hands out from his pants.

Instead, he unbuttons Zayn's jeans and rubs his member through his boxer briefs. Zayn pulls his hands away from Harry's butt so he can take off his shirt while Harry palms him extremely hard. It makes Zayn's penis twitch, immediately growing an erection when Harry removes his hand and moves closer so he grinds his ass on it.

"I want you so bad." Harry whispers, his long, unruly and curly hair falling in front of his face as he leans down to look at Zayn while the latter starts to dry hump him.

Zayn doesn't get a chance to respond to that because he's too busy holding Harry's hips down and grinding harshly into his crotch.

"I want you to f*ck me so hard I can't get up to go to work tomorrow morning." Harry lets Zayn push his shirt up and suck a nipple into his mouth.

"Want you to lock my ankles around your neck while you f*ck me into oblivion and make me forget my name." In a matter of seconds, they were both naked and Zayn was eating Harry out while Harry was grabbing onto his headboard for dear life.

"Oh dear, f*ck." Harry shivers, his chest heaving up and down, grabbing onto it with one hand and gripping Zayn's head with the other. He has one thigh on Zayn's shoulder blade and his other leg pushed apart so Zayn can eat him out perfectly.

Harry arches his back, grunting in pleasure when he feels electric sparks shooting up his spine. Zayn had his tongue deep inside of Harry's hole while he sucked his rim and wiggled his tongue furiously inside of it.

Harry was on the verge of tears, his toes curling when he suddenly spurt white, hot stripes of cum across his stomach. Zayn didn't care, he kept going, eating Harry out even more. He was lapping and fingering the lad beside his tongue, Harry wet and open for him. With no warning, he supported Harry's leg on his shoulder before sitting up and slamming into Harry in one go.

He didn't give the singer time to prepare or adjust to the sudden invasion in his ass. Instead, he turned Harry over so Harry is laying on his side and he pushes his legs out straight in a ninety degree angle.

"Shit, that's deep. Yes, just like that." Harry pants, gripping and scratching onto Zayn's tattooed arm as he holds onto it while Zayn thrusts in and out. Zayn leans over, his pelvic area slapping down onto Harry's ass cheek and making a "smack" sound with each ram.

"Just, like this. Yes please. Ohh Zee, fu-yes." Harry's eyebrows crease together, his mouth open as he moans incoherently. Zayn captures his lips in a searing kiss, Harry's nails digging into his arm.

"Do you feel it, baby? Deep inside of you, pressing into that perfect rose of yours? I'm gonna make you feel so good tonight. You like it don't you? You like falling apart just for me? Do you feel me?" Zayn mouthed against Harry's lips, Harry nodding as he whimpered.

He felt so vulnerable as Zayn mounted him. He didn't want this to stop, he didn't want their moment to end. Zayn's penis was hot and slick as he slid in and out of Harry. He hisses at the way Harry's hole would swallow him up and then resist against him when he went too hard.

"I'm gonna fill you up with my cum. Nut so deep inside of you, you'll feel it even after a week. You want that? You want me to fill you up? Maybe I can swallow it out of you afterwards, eat you out again and make you come over and over and over again."

"Yes! F*ck, Zayn! I want it! I want it all, I need you. I want everything, I don't care what it is, I just love you being inside of me. Harder. Faster. Deeper baby, c'mon." Harry encourages, moving his leg to the other side of Zayn's body so he can lock his ankles behind Zayn's back along with his arms.

Zayn kisses him roughly, jamming into his prostate while Harry screams out his name.

All that was heard for the rest of that night was Harry's loud screams and moans, Zayn's filthy, dirty talk, grunts and groans and skin slapping against skin.

Zayn ended up making Harry come three times. Twice while he f*cked him recklessly and once while eating him out again afterwards. Then later on while taking a bath, Harry rode Zayn in the water while Zayn continuously smacked his ass cheeks until they turned red.

When they finally did end up getting all cleaned up, Harry made Zayn sleep in his bed with him which ended up in them making out until they fell asleep.

But the next morning Harry woke up, he wasn't lying down on Zayn's chest like he fell asleep the night before. He woke up to his usual cold bed, alone like he's used to. He wasn't surprised. He and Zayn weren't an item and they made that pretty damn clear last night with their conversation.

But to be quite honest, Harry was kind of hoping Zayn would've stayed. I mean, after all the coitus from last night, he at least thought Zayn would've had the decency to tell him bye or something.

Harry sighs, staring up at the ceiling. He doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to get out of bed. It's not that he's determined to do just that...his back and his ass just aches too much.

So he decides on just turning on the television and settling for a movie while turning on his side to at least get a bit more comfortable with all this pain.

_Why couldn't he stay?_


	10. Chapter Nine

"That's the biggest investor we've ever had make a proposal to us, Paula. Make sure you email him the contract. Also, did you ever set up that meeting with the Hispanic twin brothers? You did? Okay great. You're looking at a raise soon. Yeah yeah yeah don't thank me. You deserve it. No, I'm not-fine yes it's because of Harry. He makes me happy, what can I say? Good, I'll talk to you later." Zayn was walking up the stairs of Harry's home. He had his phone between his ear and his shoulder, two huge bags filled with food for breakfast in one hand and holding Bootsie in his other hand.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Zayn announces when he's finally able to twist the knob on the bedroom door and open it.

"Zayn?" Harry asks, completely shocked out of his mind. He turns down the volume on the television and sits up in his bed with much much difficulty. He tries not to make it obvious that he's in so much pain even though he winces a bit.

Bootsie didn't even let Zayn put her down, she jumped in mid air and landed on the bed in between Harry's legs with a thump. She ran up his body and jumped on his chest, her small tail wagging crazily in happiness while she licked his face and barked loudly.

Harry chuckles, holding his pup. He talks to her, giving her a belly rub while Zayn sets everything down on the bedside table.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Zayn smiles, leaning over the bed to capture Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

"I'm not gorgeous in the mornings." Harry blushes crimson, cupping Zayn's cheek with the hand that's not being tugged on by Bootsie.

"You are beautiful in the morning, afternoon, evening and night. So be quiet and let me tell you how gorgeous you are." Zayn pecks Harry's lips one last time, kissing his nose, forehead and then sitting down on the bed.

"I used your toothbrush this morning, I hope you don't mind." Zayn rubs Harry's thigh soothingly.

"Great. Now I'll have to throw it away." Harry groans, letting Zayn intertwine their fingers.

"Why would you do that? It's a very fancy and loving toothbrush. Made my teeth feel important." Zayn chuckles.

"I know, that's why I love it so much!" Harry exclaims with a bright smile. "But you ate my ass last night and ew no, I don't want to taste my own ass. Especially not on my teeth." Harry's eyebrows scrunch up cutely.

"Well that's too bad, Styles because you've already kissed and made out with me a trillion times after I ate your delicious ass. Unless you forgot that too." Zayn teases, leaning forward to kiss Harry roughly. Harry shrieks and laughs, pushing Zayn's face away.

"Jerk." Harry slaps Zayn's chest playfully, watching the way Bootsie had started to fall asleep on her back while still receiving her belly rub.

"She's tired. She's been out with me all morning." Zayn explains.

"I thought you were...gone. Like gone gone. I didn't think you'd show up again." Harry admits, biting his bottom lip softly.

"Why would you think that? Ms. Fiesty over here woke me up around seven this morning barking and scratching at your door. I guess she needed to potty and pee so I took her out for a walk. When we came back you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so tired. So I took her with me and we rode out for breakfast. She loves sitting in the passenger's seat by the way, she wouldn't stay in the back for nothing." Zayn laughs.

"I bought us breakfast at some diner my friend is always talking about. I fed Bootsie bacon, I hope that's okay." Zayn grabs one of the bags that contains the breakfast to go plates.

"I'm sorry for thinking you left. I didn't know. But thank you for everything. Especially for taking Bootsie out." Harry moves his pet's small body on the pillow, leaning forward to cup Zayn's cheeks and kiss him softly.

"It's okay, angel. I should've left you a note or something. But I would never just up and leave you like you're trash. You deserve the best and you most definitely deserve an explanation. I wouldn't do that to you." Zayn assures Harry, rubbing Harry's thighs soothingly.

"You're amazing. And I'm really hungry so let's eat, please?" Harry presses one last lingering kiss to Zayn's lips before pulling away.

"We can eat. And since I know you're in pain, I'm going to give you a nice, full body massage. Is that okay?" Zayn kisses the back of Harry's hand.

"Trust me, that's more than okay. You practically tore me in half last night." Harry opens one of the to go plates, licking his lips as the smell fills his nose.

"But you were amazing though." Zayn leans over to kiss down Harry's neck, letting the latter feed him a piece of sausage.

They end up having breakfast in bed, laughing and binge watching some shows. Bootsie wakes up in the middle of them eating from the smell of the food. They feed her too while they eat.

It was nearly two in the afternoon when Harry and Zayn were cuddled up together under the blankets.

"I think I'm ready for that massage now." Harry says against Zayn's neck, giggling when Zayn pretends to be asleep while snoring loudly.

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Harry laughs, kissing Zayn on the mouth. Zayn blinks his eyes open with a smirk on his face.

"Not at all, angel." He chuckles deeply.


	11. Chapter Ten

Harry was currently in the process of getting ready for a concert. Well, he wasn't exactly getting ready, he has to go on and perform in ten minutes.

The crowd was huge, cheering their idol on even when he wasn't on the stage yet.

Harry grabs a water bottle from the food table, pushing a large pill out of a blue packet so he can drink. Just as Harry throws the pill into his mouth to swallow, his best friend appears next to him.

"Haz, why the fuck are you taking birth control?!" Louis whisper shouts so only his best friend can hear him. He holds the packet in his hand, staring at Harry like he's some kind of three headed monster.

"Zayn." Harry simply answers with a snicker when he sees how wide and worried Louis' eyes are. He downs half of his water bottle, setting it back on the table after capping the lid back on.

"Shit, you guys haven't been using protection?" Louis gasps, poking at Harry's stomach with his forefinger.

"Stop that." Harry chuckles, slapping Louis' hand away. "And no, not really. He doesn't know I can get pregnant."

"Well aren't you going to tell him?" Louis asks as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. I'm not going to give him that kind of news. It'll scare him away. Besides, we're not even in a relationship. I'm just going to wait 'till things get a little more serious and then I'll let him know but until then, this is just between you, my stomach, and I." Harry points an accusing finger at Louis because he knows his best friend can have a really big mouth.

Harry pulls his pants up while one of the crew members hooks another mic onto the back of his belt.

"Harry, you're on in five!" His stage director shouts and Harry waves in acknowledgment.

"Well you don't have to worry about me saying anything." Louis smirks, fixing Harry's earpiece for him.

"Lou, I'm serious." Harry says sternly, grabbing Louis' arm to look at him.

"I know you are." Louis holds his hands up in surrender, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry rolls his eyes, shaking his curls. He throws his long hair back, reaching into his pocket so he can pull out a piece of mint gum. He always chews on one for at least a minute before going on stage. It was a routine that he grew into and he found himself doing it every time before he goes on stage.

"Where's Li by the way? I saw him here like twenty minutes ago." Harry asks. Liam was a childhood friend of him and Louis but also Louis' fiance for a year now.

"Getting me peanut butter and pickles because I've been craving it all day." Louis smirks, arms crossed over his chest.

He's hoping Harry would catch on to what he just said, but the singer is typing away fast on his phone with a smile on his face. And Louis just knows that Harry is texting Zayn because no one else makes the curly-haired lad smile like that.

"Ew, that's a nasty combination. Why would you be--oh my gosh, no way?!" Harry suddenly stops typing, turning around to face Louis with a loud gasp escaping his lips.

"Way." Louis nods, smiling brightly.

"No way!" Harry shouts, holding his hands in the air before looking down at Louis' stomach.

"Way!" Louis screams, him and Harry now screaming together in unison.

"I'm going to be an uncle?!" Harry jumps in excitement, pulling Louis into a tight hug.

"Yes and I'm so fucking excited." Louis mumbles in Harry's neck since he was much shorter than the Cheshire lad.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to spoil him or her so much. Holy, wow Lou. How come you didn't tell me this sooner?" Harry pulls away to smach Louis' arm playfully.

"We literally just found out last week. But I went to the doctor's two days ago to make sure. Li and I didn't tell anybody until we were one hundred and ten percent positive." Louis explains. Just when Harry was about to say something, Liam appeared behind Louis and handed him a jar of pickles and a jar of peanut butter.

"You owe me a blow job when we get home tonight. I literally had to force one of Harry's crew members to go buy these _and_ pay the bastard." Liam scoffs, wrapping his arms around Louis' middle.

"That's what you get for knocking my boo up. Better get used to it, Payne." Harry slaps the back of Liam's head playfully, running off towards the stage.

"Thanks, babe." Louis chuckles, craning his neck to peck Liam's lips.

"You're welcome, baby." Liam smiles, hands on Louis' flat stomach.

¤

Harry wanted to close his show off with one of his throwback songs, Don't Let Me Go. As soon as the instrumental started to play, the crowd went crazier than they've ever gone all night.

They sang along word for word with Harry, not missing a beat. Some fans even got emotional, balling their eyes out and some even fainted.

But while Harry was singing the last verse, he spots someone walking in the front row trying to look for a seat. Someone who had about three bodyguards around him.

_I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star_   
_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh_   
_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_   
_Just trying to make you understand_   
_I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah_

Harry sings, fixing his earpiece in his ear. He's still trying to distinguish the mysterious person and when their eyes meet, Harry nearly messes up the song.

After saying goodnight to his beloved fans and throwing his sweaty towels in the crowd for them to catch, he walks backstage.

"What are you doing here?" Harry runs and jumps into Zayn's arms, locking his legs behind the businessman's back.

"I came to watch you sing." Zayn chuckles, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Well duh, you made that pretty obvious walking in with your bodyguards in the audience." Harry laughs, pulling his face out of Zayn's neck.

"I just wanted to see you. How are you?" Zayn smiles, kissing Harry softly. Harry cups Zayn's face, kissing back just as passionately. They make out for a while, Harry completely forgetting that his crew, tour members, Paul and practically everyone he works with are watching them right now.

"Damn, I guess you're doing okay." Zayn laughs when they pull apart from the kiss slowly.

"I am. Haven't seen you in a week though. C'mon." Harry jumps down from around Zayn's waist.

"Kerry." Harry calls out. Kerry walks over, holding her hands out. He takes off his earpieces and drops them in her hands.

"Use protection!" She shouts, walking away to tend to her job.

"Whatever!" Harry yells back, shaking his head.

"Let's go." Harry grabs Zayn's hand, tugging him along.

"And where exactly are we going, doll?" Zayn follows Harry, signaling to his bodyguards that they didn't have to come along.

"My dressing room." Harry locks their fingers together, turning a corner. Zayn hums in satisfaction, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist from behind when they get to the door that reads _Harry Styles_.

Zayn rests his chin on Harry's shoulder while Harry punches a code into the security lock on the wooden door. The light turns green and Harry pushes the door open, Zayn's arms still around him. Zayn starts kissing up his neck, Harry giggling as they step inside and shut the door behind them.

"We're alone now." Harry bites his bottom lip, walking over towards the couch. They stumble over a few discarded clothing and fabric on the floor.

Zayn runs his hands up Harry's body, pushing the lad's hair to the side so he can have more access to his neck.

"You know what we do when we're alone." Zayn whispers, sucking on Harry's earlobe. Harry wraps his arms around Zayn's arms, nodding his head with a bite of his lip.

Maybe Harry should've tried to not moan so loudly when they started to bang a few minutes later but he couldn't help himself.

"Holy shit." A crew member's eyes widened as they walked past Harry's dressing room. All that was heard was slaps, groans, moans and something banging against the wall, preferrably a table.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you standing there like that?" Kerry walks up to her co-worker, frowning to see Jim at the door with his ear pressed against it.

"I need someone to satisfy me like that." Jim whispers, waving Kerry over.

"Faster, Zee! Fuck, yes! Oh-mm, right there! That's the spot, baby! Yes! Unh, fuck!" Harry's high pitched moans had Kerry's jaw dropping.

"Where can I find me a Zee?" She presses her ear against the door, biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes.

"Just like that." Harry trembles in Zayn's arms, his back rubbing up and down the wall roughly. Zayn rams into him, wrapping his tattooed hand around Harry's throat while Harry grabs Zayn's jaw with his fingers.

"Give it to me. Please. Give it to me." Harry whimpers against Zayn's lips, moaning incoherently while Zayn strokes him deeply.

"I got you." Zayn whispers back, licking into Harry's mouth, thrusting in hard and deep. So deep that Harry locks his legs around his waist to keep them there.

Harry holds Zayn's arm with his other hand, shutting his eyes for a moment.

He stays quiet, breathing still ragged while Zayn presses into him. Eventually, Zayn does it enough until Harry is cumming over and over again and Zayn is shooting his load inside of his lover.

Harry pants, kissing Zayn softly while he lets himself go completely. Zayn supports him by holding him up with one arm around the waist.

"I don't think that was a good idea." Zayn chuckles in Harry's neck, breathing heavily.

"What?" Harry asks, resting his head against the wall.

"Cumming inside of you. How are you going to get to the car without staining your pants and everybody seeing it?"

Harry laughs, he laughs because Zayn was clueless as hell. But he wanted to keep it that way until they were a bit more serious.

 _Trust me, you would've had bigger things to worry about than me staining my pants._ Harry thinks, shaking his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Zayn and Harry get together like that to bang I lose my mind.
> 
> Yassssss a Lilo baby. ❤
> 
> I can't wait for the Lilo baby, who's excited?
> 
> But don't you worry my children, Zarry will get there soon enough too. I just don't wanna rush things, y'know?
> 
> Love you guys x
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Zee, I'm having a crisis!" Niall barged into his best friend's office, dropping a thick stack of paperwork on Zayn's desk when he reached it.

"What the hell? Are you okay? Are you dying?" Zayn laughs, leaning back in his chair and biting the tip of his pen.

"Dylan wants to have kids." Niall groans, plopping down on one of the chairs in front of Zayn's cherry wood desk.

"Well damn, that's big news." Zayn leans forward to rest his elbows on his desk.

Niall runs his fingers through his hair, leaning back in the chair.

"I mean, I don't mind having kids but I'm so young. I don't want to have kids so early and miss out on all the fun things I could be doing."

"But aren't you guys adopting? You could always wait." Zayn flips through some of the papers that Niall brought in.

"No, Zee. That's another thing, he doesn't want to adopt. He doesn't even want a surrogate either, he wants to do it naturally." Niall sighs.

"Oh shit. Do you think you're ready to carry a baby? But you're so young." Zayn stops what he was doing, looking up at Niall worriedly. He knew his best friend could have children naturally but Niall usually never brought up the subject. Until now that is.

"Exactly. I-I want to have his kids but it's a little scary. Being pregnant is not easy and I don't want to end up hurting our child." Niall lets out a shaky breath, biting his nail nervously.

"Ni, I'm always going to be there for you. You don't have to worry about hurting yourself or the baby. But you should be sitting down with Dylan and telling him all of this. If you're going to be parents, you have to start communicating."

"We've been together for three years, Dylan is one stubborn asshole."

"Yeah," Zayn scoffs, shaking his head. "a stubborn asshole that you're crazy in love with and that wants to start a family with you. To be honest, I can see you being a mum. Go for it." Zayn shrugs, snickering when Niall glares at him.

"Zayn, I swear on my food I will kick you in your balls if you ever call me a mum again." Niall stands up, fixing his shirt.

"Fine fine. Geesh, you sure you're not pregnant already?" Zayn asks sarcastically, holding his hands up in surrender.

"No you jerk!" Niall laughs, throwing a pen at Zayn's head.

"You're going to be just like one of those delusional pregnant women that walk around fighting other people even when you have a big ass stomach with a baby inside." Zayn shakes his head, laughing uncontrollably and ducking when Niall picks up another pen to throw at him.

"Hahahahaha, you're not funny." Niall laughs sarcastically, making his way towards the door with a roll of his eyes.

"Good luck on making that baby!" Zayn shouts after his best friend.

"Thanks!" Niall shouts back with a laugh.

Zayn sighs, fixing his tie before moving the mouse on his computer to get it back on.

The baby talk with Niall had Zayn wondering and questioning alot of things. He has alot of male friends who can get pregnant and even some on his mum's side of the family. But he never thought about the possibility that Harry could be just the same.

Zayn lets go of the folder he held in his hand, lifting his head. He was starting to think back to all the times he and Harry have slept together and not once did they use protection. Or maybe he just can't remember.

But Harry would've told him right? He would've let Zayn know if he's a carrier, especially since they haven't been using any condoms.

"Fuck." Zayn curses, reaching into his pocket to pull out his personal cell phone.

He shoots a quick text to Harry, telling him that he'll be over at his house tonight. He receives a reply in less than five minutes, opening his messages to read it.

_I won't be home tonight. I have an appearance with_ _BBC radio. Do you want to meet up when I'm free?_

Zayn starts typing back, fixing his chain, silver bracelet on his wrist.

_Sure. Are you free around six thirty? I'll be leaving work at six._

¤

Zayn leans against his parked his car in the parking lot of a private, abandoned warehouse. Somewhere he didn't have to worry about paps coming to take pictures or listening in on his conversation with Harry.

He saw Harry's driver pull up next to him, the driver getting down to open Harry's door for him.

Harry's assistant got out of the car with him but she waved to Zayn politely before walking towards the building, leaving the men behind.

"Don't worry about it, she's just going to have a quick smoke. But why are we here?" Harry pushes his sunglasses back so they can sit on his head.

"We need to talk." Zayn scratches his beard. Harry nods, putting his phone in his back pocket. He didn't know why Zayn suddenly wanted to meet up somewhere and talk but he's guessing this is where Zayn tells him that he had a fun time but now they have to break things off.

Harry didn't really care though, he figured this would happen sooner or later.

"I have a feeling there's something you're not being completely honest about with me." Zayn crosses his arms over his chest, one foot against his car. He was still wearing his business attire though he took off the suit jacket.

"And what is that?" Harry asks softly, though he wasn't stupid, he kind of had a feeling of what Zayn was talking about.

"We've been screwing around for weeks now and we haven't been using condoms or anything. Which can lead to alot of things but I'm only worried about one." Zayn speaks in a calm, relaxed manner, staring straight into Harry's forest green eyes.

"Kids?" Harry gets straight to the point.

"Fuck, you really are a carrier aren't you?" Zayn curses, running his hands up and down his face.

"Yeah but I'm on birth control so you don't have to worry about anything." Harry licks his lips to keep them moist.

"I don't care if you're on it or not, don't you think it would've been nice to tell me that before I started fucking you without protection?" Zayn was slightly angry and Harry could see that. Though he didn't appreciate the tone of Zayn's voice.

"I didn't think it was necessary to bring it up if we aren't even an item. I wanted to wait until things got a little more serious to tell you." Harry defends, frowning a little.

"You don't think a baby is serious, Harry?! For fuck's sake, you could be pregnant right now and we don't even know! Ever since the day at the airport when we had sex, you could've let me know." Zayn angrily yells, running his fingers through his hair as he starts pacing. He wasn't ready to be a father, he didn't want kids so soon.

"Well I'm not pregnant so you can stop yelling at me? I know a baby is serious but like I said, this, whatever we had going on wasn't serious yet." Harry pointed between them.

"Yeah and it never will be." Zayn spat out, opening his car's door.

That broke Harry's heart a little. He really thought Zayn was someone he could start a relationship with later in the future but that quickly flew out of the window.

"Uh, wow." Harry laughs, scratching the back of his neck. "Okay then." He looks at the ground, biting his cheek harshly. He never gets a chance to be with someone, he just wasn't lucky like that.

"Look, I'm not cut out for all of this bullshit, alright?" Zayn says before getting in his car.

"Goodnight, Zayn." Harry turns and walks away before Zayn had a chance to close the car door in his face. He wasn't going to stand there like an idiot and be embarrassed.

Harry walks to the other side of the escalade, opening the door to get in. Before his driver had a chance to start the engine, his assistant was running towards the car and getting in on the other side.

"Almost forgot me, huh?" She laughs, a little out of breath.

Harry didn't answer, he was typing something on his phone and she's guessing he wasn't in the mood to joke either.

Harry felt sad, upset even but he couldn't even show it because he had to appear on Nick Grimshaw's show in twenty minutes.

He really felt heartbroken because Zayn made him happy. He was finally comfortable enough with someone that he could be himself around.

It was a good thing they gave their luggages back a few days ago because now it just would've been awkward. And to think, Harry was "special" to the businessman.

Now that Harry thinks about it, Zayn never wanted a relationship in the first place. So Harry was right when he had his doubts, he was just a three month fling. A fling that was nothing more than a good fuck once in a while.

But as Harry stared out of the window and tapped his phone against his thigh, he felt lost.

What was he going to do with the baby in his stomach?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPPRRISSEEE! Plot twist.
> 
> You guys are going to go crazy now, lol.
> 
> But Dylan O'Brien is Niall's boyfriend! They're so cute together. *cries*
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	13. Chapter Twelve

After Harry's appearance on Nick's show, he was saying goodbye to the crew and everybody who worked at the radio station.

Before Harry could make his way out of the building completely, Nick ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Haz, are you okay?" His best friend of ten plus years was very concerned. Harry didn't seem himself at all tonight and it worried Nick because Harry was one to crack the corniest jokes on the planet.

"I'm fine, Nick. Just a little lightheaded. I gotta get home." Harry turned to assure Nicholas.

"Are you sure? You look pale and you weren't cracking any jokes earlier." Nick frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. I'm probably just coming down with a cold." Harry waves Nick off, wrapping his arms around his neck to give him a hug.

"Alright then. Take care, babe. You know you can call me if you need anything." Nick rubs Harry's back, letting his best friend go afterwards.

"I will. Have a good night." Harry kisses Nick's cheek and walking out.

When Harry's driver reached Harry's mansion that night, the singer didn't even wait for them to pull up all the way into his driveway. He yelled at Leo to stop the car before he jumped out and ran to his front door.

Bootsie started barking happily ever since Harry stepped out of the car, she could smell her owner from miles away.

When he pushed the front door open and started running to one of the guest bathrooms, Bootsie ran after him, jumping around.

Harry slams the bathroom door open, diving to the floor and lifting the toilet lid so he can start puking. He retches into the toilet bowl, holding his own hair up so it wouldn't get in his face or mouth.

"Jesus f ucking Christ." Harry retches. Bootsie had stopped barking, whining and nuzzling Harry's hip with her nose.

"I know, it stinks but what can I do?" Harry breathes heavily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before flushing the toilet.

Ever since he and Zayn f ucked that night after his concert a few weeks ago, he's been throwing up alot. He's not stupid, he's not going to sit around and act like he doesn't know what's going on when he knows damn well what the reason is.

He found out he was pregnant a couple of days ago. He was planning on telling Zayn, he really was but then...tonight happened.

Harry stands up slowly, walking over to the sink to wash his hands and face and shake some minty mouthwash in his mouth.

"Did you miss me today?" Harry picks Bootsie up after drying his hands and spitting the mouthwash out. He turns off the light in the bathroom and walks out, heading towards the staircase so he can head up to his bedroom.

Bootsie wags her small tail excitedly, licking Harry's chin repeatedly.

When Harry reaches his room, he toes his boots off and bends down to pick them up. He walks into his massive bedroom, setting Bootsie down on the ground before heading towards his closet.

Bootsie runs around the room, dropping herself on the carpeted floor once in a while and then getting back up to jump and bark.

Harry walks out of his closet to laugh at his super hyper puppy.

"I need to get you a little friend, don't you think?" Harry shakes his head, chuckling before picking her up and going over to his bed. He sets her down on it before laying down on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Bootsie whines, walking over so she can lay down by Harry's shoulder and place her head down on his collarbone.

"It didn't work out, Boot." Harry finds himself saying. Call him crazy but he knows he could always trust his puppy. She was always there, she always listened, she never judged and she never broke up with him.

It's as if Bootsie understood what Harry was talking about because she nosed his neck and whined sadly.

"There's no point in telling him now. He made it pretty clear he didn't want anything to do with me and he definitely doesn't want a baby." Harry sighs, turning over on his side to run his fingers up and down Bootsie's side. She whines again, licking Harry's nose for comfort.

"I really thought things were different this time around. But I should've known better." Harry closes his eyes, stroking Bootsie's head.

¤

"You're about to go on tour again, Haz. How the hell are you going to travel all around the world while you're pregnant?" Louis worriedly questions while he presses the button on the blender to start it up again.

Harry groans, dipping his spoon in the strawberry yogurt before bringing it to his mouth. Louis was over at his house today, making them some smoothies to drink while they take a day off of work and have a best friend day.

"I'll figure it out along the way." Harry throws a strawberry to Bootsie on the floor.

"I know you will. You always figure things out and you always get through tough situations but you can't do this all alone. You're bound to need some help when you hit like six or seven months." Louis stops the blender, stopping to look at Harry.

"Who says I can't do it alone, Lou? I'll be fine. I just, I really didn't see this coming. I was on birth control the whole time we were messing around." Harry shakes his head, putting his hair up into it's signature man bun.

"Birth control doesn't _always_ work, you know?" Louis tells Harry in a 'duh' tone.

Harry rolls his eyes, picking his phone up from the counter to reply back to his sister's, Paul's and Nick's messages.

"I'm going to make this fun for you. We're pregnant buddies now so you can count on Tommo to have the time of your life." Louis says mischievously, smirking.

"Oh hell no." Harry hums in disagreement.

"What? We'll have fun, Hazza! We're only two months apart, it'll be awesome." Louis defends, turning around to open one of the cabinets so he can pull out two glasses.

"I don't trust you with the word _fun_." Harry laughs, putting another spoonful of yogurt in his mouth.

"Oh shut up."

"Gemma's coming over later. I'm going to tell her about the baby." Harry sighs, his knee bouncing nervously.

"You and I both know that Gemma is going to be head over heels in love with this kid." Louis pours each of them some of the whippy drink.

"Yeah, she is." Harry finds himself smiling fondly, scratching his tattooed bicep.

"When's your doctor's appointment by the way?" Louis interrogates, sliding Harry his smoothie.

"Next week I think." Harry circles his finger around the top of the glass.

"I'm coming with you." Louis leaves no room for argument and why would Harry tell him no anyway. He was really glad he had a best friend like Louis because people like him don't come around often.

Harry nods. Louis walks around the counter to sit beside Harry on another stool, rubbing Harry's back. Harry looks down at his smoothie sadly, letting out a long, irritated breath before running his hand down his face.

"I just wish things were different." Harry croaks out, holding his head in his hand.

"Oh Haz." Louis coos, using both hands to massage Harry's shoulders to comfort him.

"He made me so happy and then all of a sudden everything vanished. If I didn't know any better I'd say the whole thing was just a dream. I just...it hurts, Lou. Standing there and listening to him speak like I was just a piece of meat. Which is probably all I am to him anyway. I-gosh, I feel so stupid. I started to catch feelings for him. I opened my legs for him like it was no big deal and I get slapped in the face with this. You should've been there, to listen to him say that we would never be anything serious." Harry tries his hardest not to cry, his leg bouncing uncontrollably fast while he rubs his face.

"Har-."

"I feel used. I had my doubts but I didn't want to believe them. Every time I so much as let someone into my life, they walk out of it before I can even blink." Harry lets out a deep breath, refusing to shed even a single tear.

"It's okay to cry, Haz. It's okay to not feel okay and to not be strong for once." Louis rubs Harry's arm, getting off of the stool he was sitting on to step closer to Harry and pull him into a hug.

Harry finally closes his eyes and cries, burying his face into Louis' chest. "It's okay, babe. It's going to be okay, everything is. I promise."

"No it's not, boo."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I want to.
> 
> Poor Hazzy, it'll be okay. Louis' not lying.
> 
> Do you guys think what Zayn did to Harry was fair?
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Even with a hectic schedule, busy meetings and appearances, Harry still managed to squeeze in his first doctor's appointment.

"Lou, grab me that please." Harry points to a baby handbook his doctor had sitting on the counter.

Louis reached over from where he was sat in the chair beside the examination bed that Harry was sitting on, grabbing the handbook for his best friend.

"Are you excited? I know that's a stupid question but still, you're going to have your own little you running around, Haz." Louis rubs Harry's knee for comfort, watching his friend intently.

"I want to be but I can't. At least not yet. Everything that happened is still fresh in my mind and I don't know." Harry shrugs with a bite of his lip, flipping through the book.

"Gosh, he's such a fucking asshole." Harry runs his fingers through his long hair which was now way past his shoulders. He was referring to Zayn Malik and lately, he's been questioning why the hell he decided to sleep with the man in the first place.

_Oh right, because he's hotter than hell and he really knew how to put a smile on my face._

Harry answers his own question, rolling his eyes when his mind starts clouding with thoughts of the dark lad.

"I really want to dropkick him and step on him repeatedly. You didn't deserve that." Louis scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. If it weren't for him being pregnant, he would've already found Zayn and put him in his place for using and dumping Harry like he was just a piece of shit.

"Mr. Styles." Harry's obgyn, Dr. Sanchez, walked in with a polite smile.

"Hey, Dr. S. How are you?" Harry closed the book and looked up at the door that was quietly being shut by his doctor.

"I should be asking you that." Dr. Sanchez chuckled, walking over to shake Harry and Louis' hands.

"This must be your best friend, hmm?" She asked and Harry nodded while Louis simply just smiled with a nod of his own head. She only assumed that Louis was Harry's best friend because Harry had called back a few days prior to let her know he wouldn't be attending his doctor's appointment alone anymore but rather with his best friend.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Besides the morning sickness, the nausea and the occasional migraine, I think I'm okay." Harry chuckles, playing with the rings on his fingers.

"Sounds like a pregnancy to me. And you're here to check up on that right? The baby I mean." She questioned, grabbing her clipboard where Harry's examination papers were.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Your weight, blood pressure, breathing patterns and temperature seem to be pretty normal. It says here that you're only two weeks along, correct?" She checked off some boxes and even signed at the bottom of a few of the papers.

"I believe so?" Harry raised a brow because he wasn't exactly sure.

"You are." Dr. Sanchez confirmed with a small chuckle.

"Now, it's too early for us to make an ultrasound. The earliest I can do that for you is between six and twelve weeks. Typically, your first ultrasound is supposed to be at eighteen weeks but we don't really have to wait that long. Although, today I'm going to examine you more. I'm going to start measuring your waist and hips and also feel around your stomach for any lumps or if you feel any pain in certain areas. I will also answer any questions you two have."

"Is this life threatening? I mean, there's no doubt that it probably is but how much of a risk am I taking here by choosing to keep the baby?" Harry interrogates, lying down on his back when Dr. Sanchez motions for him to do so.

"It is very risky. There are alot of complications that can go wrong in the first trimester. Miscarriage is one. Because you're male and the male body is not necessarily made to carry a child, the possibility of miscarrying are higher than as if it were a female carrying the child." She explains as she grabs a pair of white, latex gloves and slips them onto her hands.

"There are many things you won't be able to do anymore so you won't increase your chances of losing your baby. For example, bending over too much, even if it's just to tie your shoe, can be a trigger. I would advise you to take alot of precautions and make sure you have someone around you at all times to help you out with things. You'll also need help sitting, standing up from being seated for too long, getting up from having been lying down and also going up stairs when you hit six months or so." She continued to explain which didn't make Harry feel better in the slightest.   
If anything, his heart started pumping a little faster and he lets out a small sigh as he registers what his doctor was saying.

He would have to be extra careful because he didn't have anyone to help him out. Except for little Bootsie but what help could the puppy possibly be to her owner except for bringing him the remote or a bag. While Louis had Liam, Harry had no one. He would be touring around the world, doing interviews, promotions for his album, photoshoots, appearances on radio stations and charity drives. It was all making his heart sink.

He wouldn't want to lose his baby even if it was conceived from a fling. A fling that he had a bad gut feeling about but didn't want to believe it was such a thing.

He felt Louis rubbing his arms soothingly and Harry just pursed his lips and stayed quiet while Dr. Sanchez felt his pulse and lifted his shirt.

"Dr. Sanchez? As you know Harry's a worldwide singer and he tours alot throughout the year. What do you suggest he take precautions of while on tour?" Louis spoke up. He felt so bad that Harry had to go through this alone and it make him worry alot because of the upcoming tour.

"First thing's first, your baby can go deaf from the noise if you're constantly performing and singing on stage with a stadium or arena full of screaming fans. Concerts are usually very loud and it's not good to be in that kind of environment for too long. A couple of concerts won't do any damage but if it's consistent, then yes it will interfere with your baby's development in their hearing."

"Well shit." Harry sighs again, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to press down gently around your stomach and tell me if you feel any pain anywhere, okay?"

Harry nods, folding his arms behind his head.

Dr. Sanchez went ahead to press where Harry had his fern leaves tatted by his V-line, asking Harry if he felt any pain which the singer replied with a no.

When that process was finally over, Dr. Sanchez answered some more questions and concerns of the two pregnant men. She let Harry have the baby handbook he kept staring at and even gave him a few magazines about becoming a first time mother and/or father.

Harry and Louis were on their way back to Harry's house when paps ended up surrounding Harry's car to take pictures of the two while they stopped at a nearby Chick-fil-A.

"I won't be surprised if in a couple of hours, we're all over every social media site." Harry sighs in annoyance, pulling his window up after he gives the employee his order and drives forward to the window where they would be paying and picking up their food.

"I just want to rip their skin off their faces with my nails." Louis growls, flipping one of them off through the tinted window.

Harry blows a raspberry with his lips, one hand on the wheel and his other under his head where he leans his elbow on the car door. He nibbled on his bottom lip and drummed his fingers on the wheel. He didn't want to think about what was to come but he knows he's going to have to go through this surprising pregnancy alone.

He keeps contemplating whether he should tell Zayn or not. It's still _very_ early in the pregnancy so has plenty of time to think about what he wants to do.

"He's an asshole, Haz. You shouldn't even be giving him the pleasure of crossing your mind." Louis scowled, turning to face his best friend.

"Yeah well I can't stop it. He's the father of my child." Harry rolls his eyes, rubbing his face.

"Yeah but-."

"Lou, just shut up please. I don't want to talk about any of this right now. No matter how hard I try to stop thinking about it I can't because this is a real life baby we're fucking talking about here. You're telling me to stop thinking about him but that's impossible because I'm having his fucking child. This all happened so fast and I wish I could go back and stop us from even meeting each other, let alone fuck but reality is I can't so now I have to deal with the consequences of my stupidity. And eighteen years later, I'll probably have to deal with a child who hates me for not letting him or her get to know their other father. I love you but I don't need you to yap in my ear about it every five minutes. So please, with all due respect, shut the hell up." Harry snapped, his jaw clenching. He was angry and frustrated and he's pretty sure he's fed up even though it's only been a couple of days.

Louis' shoulders slumped and he gulped nervously because Harry has never lashed out on him like this before. But he shuts up and nods so Harry can relax and have a moment.

Harry honks his horn in pure frustration at a slow driver in front of him, yanking open his console to grab some change to pay for their food.

If he was already this moody and ticked off in the first couple of weeks, how the hell was the rest of his pregnancy going to go?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update, yasssss.
> 
> Harry snapping on Louis gave me chills.
> 
> QOTC: Do you think Harry was allowed to feel that way and Louis should really stop nagging him about Zayn or should Harry have kept his mouth closed and be nice?
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Few weeks later**

**Tuesday, February 2, 2016**   
**(Harry is 8 weeks, 5 days)**

_Have you_ _Stylers been wondering what your idol has been up to for his big 22nd birthday?_

_Harry Styles has been spotted multiple times out in LA over the weekend. He was even out to go buy yogurt! But you wouldn't believe who he was with! Now, before we reveal anything, think about something. Wasn't Mr. Styles spotted with famous entrepreneur Zayn Malik a month or so before? Those two seemed to be having quite some fun together. But stop right there, it looks like Harry didn't want a little taste of Malik anymore. The international singer has been seen going out with his close friend, Nick Grimshaw a couple of times while he's been in LA. Insider tells us they even flew out there together on Harry's private jet! As we Stylers know, Grimmy and Harry have been best friends for a very long time but we're pretty sure there's more than just a friendship behind closed doors. Harry sure does know how to pick 'em. There's been a bevy of pictures snapped of the two leaving a restaurant together on Harry's birthday yesterday. We're wondering if that's all the newly 22 year old has done for his big celebration. Sources say he didn't want to throw a party this year, just hang out with a couple of friends and family. Turning a new leaf, eh? What do you think Zayn would have to say about Grimmy and Harry? Well, it seems Mr. Malik isn't too happy about it since paparazzi have footage of the businessman leaving a club with three hot brunettes just the night of the singer's birthday after pictures of Harry and Grimmy were leaked through social media. Talk about revenge or what?"_

The stupid gossip show rolled pictures of Harry and Grimmy dressed up nicely but in a car yesterday and Zayn getting into his limo with three strippers at a nightclub.

"This is bullshit. How can he move on so fucking fast?" Zayn angrily threw the remote control at the large, flat screen TV in his office. He breathed heavily through his nose, buttoning his tux as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Zayn stop being so stupid, you're the one that cut him off. Second, you didn't make it any better by having some disgusting foursome with chicks you didn't even know. I wouldn't even feel bad if you caught an STD. And third, I swear on my food if you weren't my best friend I would literally choke you with your tie for hurting my idol like that. You insensitive prick." Niall scowls, glaring at Zayn through his icy blue eyes. They were stone hard and filled with disappointment. He was disappointed in Zayn, he never ever would've thought that his best friend would do such a thing to Harry.

Zayn rolls his eyes, slamming his Macbook shut before taking a seat in his swivel chair.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway. He's too good for me and besides, he didn't tell me that he could get pregnant. For me, that's a big problem. I don't want children. I don't _need_ children." Zayn runs his fingers through his bleached hair, moving his jaw tightly.

"Stop being so ignorant. You know damn well that there are alot of men out in the world that have the possibility of having children, it's a blessing. Honestly, I don't even know what's the big deal, you're freaking out over something that you two could've sat down and discussed. You could avoid getting him pregnant, Zayn. There's birth control, freezing his eggs and something that I sure damn hope you used last night." Niall scrunches his nose up, taking another bite of his empanada while he continues to flip through pages of an investment contract.

"You don't understand." Zayn rolls his eyes again, tapping his pen furiously on the arm of his chair. Even though he wanted nothing to do with Harry anymore, it still makes him angry that Harry moved on so quickly. Okay fine, he has no right to get mad because their relationship was never serious, it didn't mean anything. Well, at least to him it didn't. Zayn wasn't looking for a relationship, he just wanted someone who could be there for him. Someone he could come home to and fuck when he needs the relief. Someone who cared enough to hear him talk about his problems and not judge him about it.

And that someone was once Harry and Zayn really cares for him but if Harry could keep something as big as _children_ from him, then he didn't want whatever they had anymore. Truth is, Zayn doesn't want to be tied down and he damn sure doesn't need any more responsibilities.

"You're right, I don't. But I can see that you miss him. And the fact that you can get so angry over something as innocent as Grimmy and Harry's _friendship_ , something is seriously wrong my friend. They're not even together and you fucking know it, Zayn. I mean c'mon Zayn, having a foursome to get back at him. Really? That's a new low, even for you."

"I want him to see it all over the blogs just like I had to see him all over Twitter and Instagram with that grinch." Zayn defends with a scowl, leaning forward in his seat.

"You know, you didn't even wish him a happy birthday yesterday." Niall looks up at Zayn with a bored expression, his eyebrows furrowed.

Zayn shuts up at that, his eyes softening just slightly.

"He didn't wish me one either." Zayn shrugs, defending his honor. The whole month of January passed by and he didn't get a single text from the singer.

Niall rolls his eyes, sighing.

"For a twenty-three year old, you sure are petty. Two wrongs don't make a right, Zee. But in his defense, you were the one that wanted nothing to do with him." Niall scoffs.

"If he knows that then he shouldn't expect not a single text from me." Zayn retorts, fixing his watch on his tatted wrist.

"I don't know what the hell happened to you. He made you a better person and you just don't want to admit it. Even in that short amount of time you guys spent together, he made you happy." Niall waves his finger at Zayn who was currently looking too smug for the conversation.

"He has some good ass." Zayn smirks, a small smile finding its way onto his lips as he thinks about his ex-lover. He was picturing Harry laughing, smiling and making corny jokes. How the green-eyed man would run his ring-clad fingers through his long hair. Speaking of which got really really long over their time apart. Harry's hair grew so much it was past his collarbones now.

"You're a shallow asshole. I'm going to try and reach him and apologize for your behavior because he doesn't deserve that." Niall shakes his head, grabbing his folders and phone.

"Stop making me feel so bad." Zayn says softly, frown lines upon his forehead.

"You _should_ feel bad. You should feel like a piece of shit because you ruined something good that you had going for yourself. You hurt somebody that cared for you unlike these worthless hoes you put up with that just want to eat your money and get some famous dick for popularity. He was so fucking good and you just had to let him go because you're too fucking scared of responsibilities. Honestly, I'm your best friend and because I love you and I want the best for you, I'm going to keep reminding you everyday about how much of an asshole you really are. Deep down you know that's not who you want to be. I don't even know why you put on this 'I don't care about anyone' front. Mark my words Javadd, you're going to regret everything and want him back one day. You're going to need him more than ever but he's just not going to feel the same." Niall walks towards the door, turning around with a small smirk.

"And by the way, your hair is a little crusty today." Niall cackles when Zayn throws a pen at him, shutting the door behind him after walking out.

Zayn lets out a loud, annoyed groan as he rubs his face and shakes his head. He really was disappointed in himself but he couldn't bring himself to talk to Harry or hit him up. He doesn't know how to explain his emotions and feelings, he doesn't know how to express them.

All those caring words he was telling Harry was just to get the singer to soften up to him and let him stick around. It's fucked up but it's the truth. But at the same time, Zayn won't lie, half of the things he said were true too. He really does think Harry's beautiful, humble and so damn different from everyone else. But he never wanted to keep going a serious route with their relationship, it's why he told Harry that they shouldn't put a title on whatever they had just yet.

"Fuck." Zayn curses, spinning in his chair so he can look out the glass window that had the most beautiful view of all the skyscrapers around him.

¤

"Haz , you sure you're not expecting more than one baby? My sister was pregnant before and she thought it was one kid but found out it was twins after she kept eating like you are right now." Grimmy keeps a brow raised as he watches Harry practically swallow the Subway foot long sandwich.

"Don't jinx me. I have an appointment in a couple of days for my first ultrasound. If I go in there and find out I'm having twins, I'm going to hunt you down and fight you." Harry glares at his best friend, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Nick laughs, sipping his iced tea through the wavy straw.

"You know, you didn't have to wait so long to tell me you were expecting. I kind of already figured it out that day you came to the show looking all pale and sick." Nick tells his best friend, stabbing his fork into his chicken caeser salad to get a mouthful of the tasty food.

"Yeah...I know. I was just, scared still y'know? That was the same night he, who shall remain nameless, broke things off." Harry chews, wiping his mouth with the napkin. He groans when a drop of mayonnaise lands on his blue t-shirt. He wipes it off quickly, balling the napkin up.

"I'm sorry." Nick said softly, regretting ever bringing the topic up. He could see how Harry's mood shifted. It was sad and he wanted to find Zayn Malik so he can punch his face in but Harry needs him here.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I was dumb enough to fall for his bullshit and now I'm paying the price. But I don't even care about that anymore, I have my own little one on the way and I'm warming up to the pregnancy." Harry smiles, rubbing his hard, slightly pushed out belly. He was getting a small bump way too quickly and that scared him, he's not ready to tell his fans yet. Now that he thinks about it, maybe Nick is right. It could be possible that he's carrying twins.

"I'm going to absolutely freaking die if you have twins, Haz. I'm going to take one of them home after the birth." Nick chuckles, Harry rolling his eyes as his slightly insane friend.

"Thanks for coming out here with me. It's not exactly easy to just drop everything and agree to fly across the world with your best friend." Harry laughs, fixing his sunglasses on his head.

"Are you kidding me? You know I'd drop any and everything to go anywhere with you. You're my best friend Haz and we don't even get to see each other often because of our careers and hectic schedules. Besides, I'm not stupid enough to pass up the opportunity of coming to Los Angeles. Cali is too pretty." Nick sighs dreamily, laughing when Harry mocks him and throws a chicken strip at his face.

"You're twenty-two now. How ya feeling?" Grimmy smirks, Harry glaring at him slightly.

"Old." Harry answers, waving at his bodyguard who was sitting at another table with the rest of his security team.

"Get the car ready. We're going to leave in a few." Harry informs his bodyguard who nods and starts speaking into his earpiece.

"I hope he had fun." Harry says after his bodyguard walks away, sipping his pink lemonade.

"Who?" Nick asks in pure confusion, realization hitting him hard when Harry holds his phone up to show his best friend an article about Zayn leaving a nightclub with three strippers the night before.

"He's a jerk. I hope he catches some fucking disease that makes his dick fall off so he'll walk around with balls dangling around only." Grimmy scowls, causing Harry to spit out his lemonade and burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm so glad you exist in my life." Harry continues to laugh uncontrollably even as they get up and start walking towards the exit of the small cafe. He holds the case to his sunglasses in his hand along with his phone, him and Nick smiling and laughing as Harry's bodyguard leads them towards the car.

But his laughter died down and his smile was soon wiped off when his phone dinged loudly indicating he had an incoming text messgae.

"Ugh." Harry groans when he sees who it's from. He was doing so good, getting over everything that happened between them and moving on with his life. He was _so_ close to forgetting everything and trying to be happy so he can start his new tour with a positive attitude. But he should've known, _nothing_ ever goes his way.

 **The B** **aby Daddy**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit Zayn you asshole.
> 
> Harry was finally getting over your bullshit.
> 
> Anywhore, hello my sexy biatches.
> 
> The chapters are going to get longer starting from now, mkay?
> 
> I also started putting the dates and how far along Harry is in his pregnancy. Is that helpful to you? To keep track and everything?
> 
> QOTC: Do you think Harry is expecting twins or is Grimmy overexaggerating? Do you agree with Niall about Zayn acting stupid? Should Harry answer Zayn's text?
> 
> BTW, the emojis next to Zayn's contact name in Harry's phone are a knife and a gun lmao.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Friday, February 5, 2016**   
**(Harry is 9 weeks, 1 day)**

"What am I going to do, mum? I can't handle twins. Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to throw up." Harry flies off of his mother's couch, rushing to the guest bathroom so he can barf into the toilet.

"There's nothing you can do, sweetheart. I can move to London and stay with you until they turn one, I swear I will." Anne rushes into the bathroom, getting on the clean floor next to Harry so she can hold his hair up.

When Harry got back to London from LA, he went to his first doctor's appointment. He was alone of course but that day is when his life took a drastic turn of events. When the doctor showed Harry he was having twins, he didn't know how to feel. He felt excited yet scared out of his fucking mind at the same time. He cried for hours but the first thing he did when he got home was pack a bag and drive to Holmes Chapel to his mother. She was the only person who could calm him down and reassure him that things were going to be okay. Because they really were, it wasn't the end of the world. But now, Harry just had two blessings on the way instead of one.

"I can't let you do that. Your whole life is over here. There's Robin, your sisters, friends, the rest of our family. I will not allow you to pack your bags and move to London to leave this all behind." Harry shakes his head, adamant about his decision.

Harry groans, rubbing his temple. "I'll be fine, s'just...how the hell am I going to raise them? I don't know nothing about babies, I can't even take care of myself properly so how the hell am I going to take care of two children mum?" Harry laughs, but it was full of bitterness, sadness and fear.

"You're Harry Styles. You're _my_ son so therefore you will be a perfect parent. I don't want to call you a mum." Anne chuckles wholeheartedly, earning a soft smile from Harry along with a roll of his eyes.

"You're going to do great, pumpkin. I know you will. You're going to raise them to be the best children ever and I'm going to be right here cheering for you and my grandbabies. Plus, I get to spoil two now instead of one! Oh Haz, just imagine them when they get here. Oh goodness, they're going to be so beautiful. Just like you. You were such a beautiful baby and you still are! You...you grew up so fast. I just got accustomed to the fact that you're a big superstar and you're not the same little Haz that needs my help all the time anymore. And now you're going to have kids of your own." Anne cries softly, her tears spilling over. She sniffles, groaning before wiping her wets cheeks.

"Mum, don't cry. I'm always going to need you. I'm not a baby anymore but I'm always going to be _your_ baby." Harry smiles genuinely, flushing the toilet before getting off the floor and helping his mother up.

"You're right. But, always call me okay? I know touring gets busy and hectic but if I have to jump on a plane and go find you halfway across the world, then so be it. And I swear on my cats Harry if you don't take care of yourself and these angels properly, I will give you a beatdown after you give birth." Anne warned, waving her finger around at him sternly.

"Please don't make me wish I could stay pregnant forever." Harry laughs, washing his mouth out with water before using actual Listerine mouthwash.

"I'm going to make you some tea so you won't feel nauseous. Then I'm going to cook you a big dinner because you need to feed my grandchildren." Anne rubs Harry's back softly before walking out of the bathroom.

"Do you have shrimp?!" Harry shouts after her, putting his hair up in a messy bun.

"Yes! Do you want shrimp instead of talapia?!" Anne shouted back from the kitchen.

"Both! Fry 'em!" Harry answers, walking out of the bathroom after turning off the light.

He made his way back to the living room, sitting back down on the couch with his feet under his bum. He grabs his phone, texting Louis back before logging onto Instagram and scrolling through his Explore page.

It was a picture of Zayn with some old man at an appearance that made him remember the lad's text. The text that he never replied to. He wasn't going to sit around and be treated like shit. If Zayn really wanted to talk to him, he would call. And the fact that he went three days without sending another text just proves that it wasn't urgent and he didn't really care about Harry's wellbeing.

Harry decided to tell Nick the news so he sent him a picture of the sonogram along with the text **'You're so lucky you're all the way in Dubai. You fucking jinxed me you pretty son of a bitch'**

Harry's finger didn't even have time to lock his phone before it dinged with a text message. He frowned when he realized that it wasn't Nick but rather the last person he expected to hear from again.

**The Baby Daddy**

_Ignoring me isn't going to make things better._   
**Received:** **9:23 pm**

**The Baby Daddy**

_It's making things better for me. What do you want, Malik?_   
**Sent:** **9:24 pm**

**The Baby Daddy**

_I want to talk._   
**Received:** **9:24 pm**

**The Baby Daddy**

_You have your three hot brunettes to do that._   
**Sent:** **9:25 pm**

Harry bit his bottom lip, blinking furiously so he doesn't shed a single tear. He didn't want to cry or be upset over someone who simply just didn't give a shit about him. It hurts, it hurts alot. Harry had put on a mask and joked around with Grimmy about the article. He laughed to try and make himself seem okay but he was hurting on the inside. The fact that Zayn didn't want to stay with him but rather have three girls in one night made him feel like something was wrong with him. Girls are something he can't compete with. Harry would be more understanding if it was an ex that Zayn still loved or just a normal girl he met, but three strippers? He couldn't even think about it without want to puke or cry.

He looks down at his stomach and lets out a shaky sigh. He doesn't want to keep something as big as children from Zayn but at the same time, Zayn was the one who fussed him out, broke things off and said he doesn't want anything serious. So how is Harry supposed to just come out and tell Zayn that he's pregnant with not one but two babies that are his?

**The Baby Daddy**

_Listen, I'm sorry about that but that's not what I want to talk about. Can we meet up sometime next week?_   
**Received:** **9:26 pm**

**The Baby Daddy**

_Sorry but I'm busy all week._   
**Sent:** **9:26 pm**

Okay, he was lying.

**The Baby Daddy**

_Don't lie to me. If I have to come to your house to talk then I'll be there._   
**Received:** **9:27 pm**

Harry groans, rubbing his knee.

**The Baby Daddy**

_Zayn, there's nothing to talk about. You broke things off so I'm perfectly fine with you not wanting anything to do with me. You can do whatever you want and however you want it. I know you're only asking to talk because you probably feel bad that I saw that article. Which I did see but honestly, let's be real here, you don't care. If someone made you feel bad about what you did, you don't have to try and reach out to me to make yourself feel better. It's completely understandable, you don't want me so can we leave it at that? No, matter of fact, you made your decision so now I'm making mine. We're leaving it at that. You can go on and sleep with all the people you want in the world because you'll need sex, it's only natural. Dude, I don't even know why we're talking. I wish you the best of luck in everything you do. All the love, H._   
**Sent:** **9:30 pm**

Harry locks his phone after sending the message, turning on the television.

It wasn't okay. He wasn't okay. He wants to talk. He wants to work things out. He wants Zayn to want him too. He doesn't want Zayn going off fucking other people.

But sometimes what you want is not necessarily what you need.

Seconds later, Harry's phone rang and he debated on whether or not he should answer Zayn's call. He ignored it, blocking Zayn's number when the businessman called eight more times.

"You really need talk to him." Anne's voice said softly as she walked in the living room, drying her hands with a blue rag.

Harry shakes his head, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"I can't." Harry says, closing his eyes while he breathes through his nose.

"But you need to sweetheart. He's the father of your-."

"That wants nothing to do with me and who made it _very_ clear that he doesn't want kids. So no, I'm not talking to him." Harry opens his eyes and says firmly, leaning back on the couch.

"Harry. Sooner or later-."

"Mum, do you have any idea how fucking bad it hurts to watch him leave a club with three girls, knowing that he fucked all of them? I can't compete with that. I'm not what he wants and it hurts me so much because I fell for him. I fell for him before I could even acknowledge that he was in my life. And I hate it, I hate that I'm the one who got humiliated and toyed with. I'm pretty damn sure he never cared in the first place. Now that I think about it, he was only so sweet so he can get in my pants and keep getting in. I'm so stupid. I don't want my kids around him, I don't want them to know him. I feel so dirty, you know that? You raised me better than this and I feel like I let you down too. I should've waited instead of spreading my legs for him. I've been hurt so many times that I was desperate for attention, I was so damn happy that someone was treating me differently, that someone actually sat there and listened to me talk. It was all part of his plan, he doesn't give a fuck about what I think or about my feelings. I was happy that I could be myself around him and that's why I fell in love. I hate him so much. I was a toy, I meant nothing. Oh my gosh, why didn't I see this sooner?" Harry gasps, tears rolling down his cheeks as his vision clouds.

Anne swallows the lump in her throat, her heart breaking. Harry looked so tired and sad that she wanted to bawl her eyes out. She's never seen someone make such an impact on her son before. Harry was crying and he had a hand on his stomach while he choked on his words.

"I should've saw it. That's why he didn't want to put a title on anything, he never wanted me in the way that I wanted him." Harry continues, turning to look at Anne who wrapped her arms around her son and held him tightly.

Harry sobs, covering his face with his hands before removing his legs from under his bum. He places his bare feet on the floor and bounces his knee vigorously. Hard sobs rack his body and Anne pulls him to her chest, Harry's tears staining her navy blue blouse.

"Sweetheart, please stop crying." Anne whispers in Harry's hair, kissing his head while rubbing his back. "He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't care so don't waste your tears on someone who doesn't deserve them. He's such an idiot for letting you go." Anne cries, making a mental note to find out where this Malik person works, lives, and makes appearances at so she can go give him a piece of her mind. No one was going to break her son's heart like this and get away with it like murder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Harry's having twins :)
> 
> QOTC: Should Harry keep ignoring Zayn or should he agree to talk things out? Does Zayn deserve to know Harry's pregnant with his children?
> 
> Love you guys so much xx
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Tuesday, February 9, 2016**   
**(Harry is 9 weeks, 5 days)**

After Zayn finished his photoshoot with L'uomo Vogue, he called his bodyguard to round up the security team so they can leave.

Harry blocking his number a few days before made Zayn realize how much he really hurt the lad. He didn't want any bad blood between the two of them because at one point he really did care about Harry, he still does.

Zayn's just not the type of person who can stay in a relationship with just one person. He can't be tied down, he doesn't like to be tamed. He denies it all the time but maybe he does have commitment issues.

"Take me to Harry Styles' home. We've been there before." Zayn tells his driver when the employee held the door open for him. His driver nods, closing the door carefully after Zayn gets in the SUV.

He was hoping that Harry would be willing to let him explain himself. Because Lord knows he had a alot of explaining to do. Niall's words haven't left his mind, simply playing in his head like a broken record.

That's a new low, even for you Zayn.

He regrets that foursome with his whole being. He wants to throw up everytime he thinks about it but he also has to man up to the fact that he did it. It's revolting but he did it.

When they pull up to Harry's gated mansion, Zayn's driver clicks the intercom to announce that Zayn Malik wanted to come in.

"Sorry sir but you can't come in." An unfamiliar voice said through the speaker. Zayn leans forward in his seat to see if he could distinguish Harry or Louis' voice. It obviously wasn't either of them.

"It's Zayn Malik. Please tell Harry to let me in." Zayn rolls down his window to holler.

"One moment." The voice spoke.

They waited there for about five minutes before the intercom beeped and Harry's voice came through.

"We can't talk right now. I have guests over."

"Then come outside and talk to me." Zayn says rather quickly, growing a little angry that Harry was trying to avoid him like the plague.

"Five minutes and that's it." Harry spat harshly, Zayn caught a little off guard.

"That's all I need." He sighs, rolling his window up while the shiny black gates open up for the car to get in.

Once they pull up to the large, luxurious driveway, Zayn tells his driver to park by the angel water fountain. Zayn gets down from the car, running his fingers through his bleached hair before walking up the steps that lead to the front door.

Before Zayn could reach the top, the front door was swinging open and Harry was emerging from it.

Zayn's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes immediately softened at the sight of Harry, he was speechless. They haven't seen each other face to face in almost two months and Zayn felt the same way he did when he met Harry on that airplane allll those months ago, mesmerized.

"Hey." Zayn licks his lips, taking a deep breath.

Harry gives Zayn a bored look, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, Zayn I have some important people over so-."

"No you don't." Zayn rolls his eyes, walking over to Harry's side before he leans against the wall, throwing one foot over the other.

"What do you mean I don't?" Harry turns to face Zayn, not wanting his small bump to be visible. He doesn't want to be humiliated more than he already has been. Zayn could think either two things of Harry's pushed out belly, either the lad is pregnant or he just put on alot of weight. And Harry didn't want him thinking any of those, especially the former.

"If you had such important people over then you wouldn't be in sweats and socks. You always dress up nicely, Harry unless you're taking a chill day at home like you are now." Zayn raises a brow, a facial expression that read 'you don't need to lie to me'.

Harry bites his bottom lip, nodding his head curtly.

"Okay so I don't have anybody over but I don't want you coming inside either so can you say what you need to say and get going?" Harry raises a brow, giving Zayn an impatient look.

"You don't have to be so rude. If you really don't want me here then I'll be glad to leave." Zayn scoffs, pushing himself off the wall.

"I don't. Have a nice day." Harry retorts rudely, turning around to open the door but Zayn grabs his arm before he can do so.

"Don't touch me." Harry yanks his arm away, frowning. Zayn blinks, moving his hand away from Harry's body.

"I'm sorry." Zayn looks at Harry desparately, eyes softening when he realizes that Harry really wanted nothing to do with him.

Damnit, I'm such an idiot.

"Doesn't feel too good now does it? Being the one getting rejected?" Harry laughs bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"No, it doesn't. Listen, Harry I'm sorry okay. I'm so so damn sorry and call me an asshole, jerk, idiot, stupid but I don't want this tension between us. I have no excuses but I make them anyway. Those girls from that night, yeah I slept with them. I'm not going to stand here and lie but they're not important. It was just sex, they didn't mean anything. I got jealous when I saw pictures of you and Nick Grimshaw all over the blogs and social media sites. Everyone was saying that was your new boyfriend or something and I lost it." Zayn explained, licking his lips.

"You sound so fucking stupid right now. You're not making any sense and this is why I know you're not here genuinely. Someone made you feel bad about what you did and now you want to stand here and tell me that you got jealous of me and my best friend. Once again, we really don't need to be having this conversation. You told me what you wanted and I'm respecting that. There's no reason for us to still be in contact with each other."

"Harry-."

"Zayn just leave." Harry says ever so softly, shaking his head.

"I'm here because I care abo-."

"You don't mean that." Harry cuts Zayn off quickly, closing his eyes.

"Yes I do. We-." Zayn started but Harry cut him off again.

"Damnit, stop fucking cutting me off!" Zayn yells angrily, the veins in his neck and temple prominent. Harry's eyes shoot open and he glares at his babies' father.

"Don't raise your voice at me. You're on my prop-." Harry starts off angrily, jamming his finger into Zayn's chest repeatedly.

"I don't care where I am. Stop cutting me off. Stop ignoring me and stop acting like what we had didn't mean anything to you." Zayn grabs hold of Harry's wrist, looking straight into the lad's green eyes.

"Oh really. I'm the one--you know that is such a fucking hypocritical thing to say. If I recall properly, you were the one who called me to meet up so you can break things off. You were the one who stood there and fussed me out like I was nothing but a worthless piece of shit. You were the one who didn't want to see me anymore so before you open your fucking mouth and try to say that I'm acting like what we had meant nothing, get your information correct." Harry uses his other finger to press into Zayn's chest everytime he said 'you'.

Zayn grabs that wrist too, Harry struggling in his grasp.

"I was angry, Harry. I was talking out of anger and irrational thinking. I regret that night so much, I really do."

"You're only saying this because you're afraid that someone else will take what you once had. What, you scared that Grimmy and I could actually be together? Oh sorry, of course not because you don't care about me. You never did so stop acting like you do." Harry glares, his eyes getting glossy as he blinks back tears.

"Harry I did care about you." Zayn struggles to make Harry keep still. He pushes the lad gently against the wall, breathing over Harry's lips. "I still care about you. I may have said some nasty things but I'm apologizing here. Seriously, I don't want you feeling this way about me anymore. I want to make things right." Zayn pleads, looking into Harry's tired eyes which were swimming with unshed tears.

"You know how you can make things right? By getting into that car and never speaking to me again." Harry croaks, motioning his head towards the parked SUV in the middle of his driveway.

"You don't mean that." Zayn shakes his head, leaning his head down to press their foreheads together.

"I do. Get off of me, Zayn." Harry orders sternly, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Tell me you forgive me." Zayn whispers, his tone just as serious as Harry's.

Harry promises himself that he will not shed a single tear no matter how hard it is to stand here in Zayn's hold right now.

"I don't forgive you. You're a heartless asshole who hurts the ones that care about him. Then you come running back and pretending that you care, making them believe that you really are apologizing so you can get in their pants. I'm not falling for your bullshit twice Zayn. I learned the first time. There's so many things I want to say to you but I won't say them because I respect you despite what happened between us. You made me realize alot of things, Zayn. One of them being that you know how to act so well." Harry laughs bitterly, looking deeply into Zayn's empty, amber colored eyes. Zayn gulps, listening to each and every word Harry was saying.

"You deserve a damn Oscar, don't you think? Woo, I applaud you baby. You're really good, you know that? Because I sat there and believed that everything was real. I spread my legs so quick for you because I was fal-because I thought you were different." Harry quickly caught his words, hoping Zayn didn't catch on.

"You used me but that's okay. I learned my lesson and there's a big consequence I'm paying but hopefully I'll get through it. You should really go, Zayn, it's getting late. It was nice of you to drop by but I don't think we need to ever do this again. Just like you said, I'm not cut out for all of this bullshit, so please refrain from coming to my house again." Harry finishes by swallowing the lump in his throat, pulling his wrists out of Zayn's hands slowly.

"Harry." Zayn's fingers brush over Harry's hard abdomen after Harry turns around, trying to reach the curly-haired lad before he goes inside.

The sound of the door slamming shut is all Zayn hears before he's banging on it and calling out Harry's name.

Zayn angrily curses out loud, slamming his fist on the door before gripping his hair roughly. He angrily stomps down the steps, walking to the car before yanking the door open and getting inside.

"Take me home." Zayn orders his driver harshly, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter so he can smoke a fag.

¤

"What if he felt them, Lou? Fuck, I hope not." Harry panicks, referring to the feel of Zayn's fingers brushing over his bump briefly.

"I doubt it. It was too fast, he probably was still trying to process your words. By the way, I've very proud of you. Although I wish I wasn't pregnant so I could've went outside and kick his face in, I'm still happy that you didn't fall for his little game." Louis hands Harry a Jamaican patty and a glass of strawberry juice.

"Yeah it was tough but I pulled through. I wanted to believe him so bad but I knew he wasn't here genuinely. I see right through him, Lou. He's like a vampire, dead but alive. I don't know what happened to him but it's like his heart is nonexistent." Harry shakes his head sadly, letting out a long sigh before taking a bite out of his patty.

"What if he calls you? Ya gonna pick up?"

"I blocked his number on Friday." Harry says as he chews.

"Damn. You're really serious about him not being in their lives, huh?" Louis asks quietly, referring to the twins just chilling in Harry's stomach right now.

"Yeah." Harry says, sipping his juice. "I am." He nods, almost as if he's reassuring himself instead of telling Louis.

He could do it on his own. He doesn't need Zayn. He could definitely raise his babies on his own, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about Zayn and Harry's talk? Can Harry really raise the twins on his own?
> 
> Comment #dontgiveupzayn if you think Zayn should come back and fight for Harry.
> 
> Love you guys dearly xx 
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Tuesday, February 23, 2016**  
**(Harry is 11 weeks, 5 days)**

"At this stage, your twins have already developed ears, optic nerve, and eyelids. Their toes and fingers have grown soft nails and their intestines are developing. If you haven't asked your doctor to let you hear their heartbeats yet, you can."

Oh how Harry loved to hear his babies' heartbeats. It filled his chest with warmth and he felt relaxed and at ease.

Harry was on his tour bus as he watched yet another video about the development of twins at certain stages. He was at his eleventh week and mild pregnancy symptoms were kicking in. His breasts were sore most of the time now and he got small headaches if he didn't eat for a long period of time or he felt nauseous if he skipped meals period. And don't let him get started on his weight. His jeans didn't fit anymore. He has spent the past three days shopping for new bigger and baggier clothes since he wouldn't have time to do so on tour.

He had to reduce his tour to five months because he's going to be showing alot more than somebody pregnant with just one child. Of course his manager Jason Coleman couldn't tell him no. The man was married to a male who provided him with children also so he was more than understanding when Harry had a meeting with his team about the situation.

They agreed that before Harry's last show, Harry would make a public announcement at his press conference that he was taking his maternity leave. It would be then that he would announce to his fans and the world that he was expecting.

The tour was only within Europe since his doctor advised him not to get on a plane too frequently. The tourbus was his best option so he was going to do his best stay on it instead.

Harry pulled his headphones out of his ears as he paused the YouTube video on his Macbook. He picked up his ringing phone, scratching his tattooed abdomen as he looks at the unknown number.

"Hello, this is Harry." His Cheshire accent was strong as he spoke, crossing his legs on the couch. He scratches his tattooed ankle with his big toe, frowning when the person doesn't answer.

"I had no choice but to call you using the phone at my office." Zayn's voice pours through the phone.

Harry's heart skips a beat and he bites his bottom lip, rubbing his bump as he starts cramping again. His doctor informed him that it was normal because he was a male and he was about to begin his second trimester in a few days. Because majority of miscarriages happen in the first trimester, his body had to get used to carrying a child, or in his case two children, since it didn't show any signs of rejecting the children.

"Hey." Harry whispers, laying down on the red couch after setting his laptop down on the small table.

"How are you?" Zayn asks softly. Harry can hear the latter rummaging through things in the background.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Harry answers back, his temper immediately cooling down when he realizes Zayn's tone of voice. The businessman wasn't looking to argue or fight, he just wanted to talk.

After their blowout at Harry's house two weeks ago, the two didn't talk or contact each other. Harry just really didn't want the drama and the unnecessary reminder of their fallout. But Zayn gave Harry his space for a while. That didn't mean he was going to stop trying. He really does want Harry back in his life because he cares for the lad. Harry makes him a better person and he's just now realizing it.

"Not too good. I've had alot of time to think about everything you said. About using you and hurting the ones that care about me. You're right, I did use you. I wanted to be the one between your legs, not someone else. But I cared about you, Harry. It sounds wicked but I did. All our late night conversations and staying up on Skype, those were real. Getting to know you was real. Yeah I used you to make myself feel better. I wanted someone to talk to but also someone who'd let me fuck if I needed it. And that's wrong, I'm a douchebag and I realized that. Trust me, I'm reminded of it everyday. But I don't want you to think I was intentionally meaning to hurt you or make you feel worthless. I was selfish, yes. I'm an asshole, yes. But do I have feelings for you? Yes. They've always been there, I just have a hard time figuring them out and expressing them. I panicked that night we met up, okay? I panicked because I'm not ready for a responsibility as big as a baby. I didn't want to think about the fact that you could be pregnant with my kid one day because I haven't even gotten my shit together yet. Sure I'm famous, I have money, I can get anything I want but that doesn't mean that would make me a good father. I have issues I have to get help for before I can even think about raising a child. I don't hate kids, I'm just not ready for them. I don't know where my life stands because I'm all over the place. I can't sort myself out, I don't know what's wrong with me. But I do know that I don't want this bad relationship with you. I can't have you hate me like everyone else does. You're the first person that I actually slowed down for and I fucked it all up because I was a selfish bastard who couldn't realize he had someone good. Someone perfect. You don't have to say anything. You don't have to forgive me today but promise me you will one day? I did you wrong and I'm sorry. I don't want to fuss and fight, alright?" Zayn spoke, voice deep and strained.

Harry wipes his tears away and nods, forgetting that Zayn couldn't see him.

"Yeah, yeah that's..." Harry croaks, trailing off. "At least you owned up to your damage." Harry whispers, hand rested on his pushed out belly.

"Damage? Fuck, I'm sorry for hurting you Harry." Zayn felt like flying through the phone to be with the curly-haired lad but he couldn't. At least not when he was all the way back in London at his office.

"I'm glad you're realizing things you need to realize. I just wish things were different right now." Harry found himself blurting out things without thinking first. Boy was Zayn going to have alot of questions if he kept talking like this.

"Different how?" Zayn pressed, wanting to hear everything the singer had to say.

"Nothing." Harry purses his lips, shutting himself up quickly before he went on spilling the beans. Even though this talk was a step in the right direction, it didn't make him feel any better about the pregnancy. Yes, he felt better about their fallout and now they were past it but there are still two unborn children moving around in Harry's womb right now. Two children that were Zayn's and he didn't know what to say anymore.

"You're on your way to Manchester right? Have a show there at eight?" Zayn questioned as he grabbed his belongings and shut off his computer.

"Um yeah how do you know?" Harry frowns, wondering if Zayn was turning into some kind of crazy stalker or something.

"You told me to start getting my information correct." Harry could hear the smirk in Zayn's voice.

"I'll talk to you later." Zayn rushed before hanging up, leaving Harry to sigh sadly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. But because your father is shitty at sorting his shit out, you guys are gonna have to start helping me out. He needs to know you guys are here, right?" Harry spoke to his small bump, hands rested on either side of his stomach.

"I'll try asking again in a few months." Harry scoffs because he obviously couldn't receive a verbal or physical response just yet.

¤

"Mmm no. Have the food table set up over there in the corner so when fans come backstage it won't be in the way." Harry ordered, eating a biscuit. His crew member nods, moving away to follow his boss' order.

Harry fixes his mic in his ear. He was due to go on stage in twenty minutes. But he was so damn hungry that it was almost unbelievable.

"Christ, I'm going to be the size of a hot air balloon." Harry shakes his head, texting furiously with one thumb while he makes his way to his dressing room, chewing his buttery biscuit.

When he walks in, he nearly screams at the sight of Zayn sitting on the couch with a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Zayn. I almost peed myself. What the hell were you thinking?" Harry holds his chest, closing his eyes as he breathes heavily. He winces at the small cramp in his abdomen, trying his best to not touch his belly at all in front of his babies' father.

"I'm sorry." Zayn chuckles, standing up to walk over to Harry. He shuts the door gently behind Harry and it automatically locks.

"I just wanted to bring you roses." Zayn says nonchalantly, looking at Harry with pure fondness on his features.

Harry opens his eyes and shakes his head, letting his chest go before running his fingers through his long hair.

"You couldn't send them through mail delivery or something? I almost had a heart attack. It's not everyday you see someone waiting for you in your dressing room." Harry scoffs, moving past Zayn to set his phone down on the dresser.

"Nah. It wouldn't be as special if I did it like that, now would it?" Zayn walked towards Harry, his chest pressing against Harry's back.

"How did you even know which stadium I was performing at?" Harry asks, his heart beating erratically in his chest at Zayn being so close.

"You don't need to worry about that." Zayn said, turning Harry around slowly. He traps Harry between himself and the dresser, handing the singer the roses.

"I kind of do if you're popping up on me like a stalker." Harry scoffs with a raise of his eyebrow, grabbing the bouquet gently. "Thank you though." Harry moves his hair behind his ear, placing the roses next to his phone.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we were in a dressing room of yours?" Zayn smirks, hands on either side of Harry on the dresser.

Harry crosses his arms over his chest, humming.

"I do. And you're crazy if you think that's going to happen again." Harry scowls, glaring at Zayn slightly.

Zayn chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Harry's cheek softly.

"I may be an asshole but I would never disrespect you like that." Zayn assures, looking into Harry's green eyes.

"That's good to know." Harry clears his throat softly, bringing his hand to Zayn's chest so he can pat it. "But listen, I don't know who you think I am but you're not just going to ease your way back into my life like nothing ever happened. I appreciate you coming here and all but it's not the same as it used to be, Zayn." Harry says firmly, staring back into Zayn's hazel orbs.

"If you thought I was here to ease my way back to you, you're wrong. I'm not trying to get in your pants Harry so you don't need to put up a wall. Like I said before, I don't want to fight anymore. Stop trying to ignore me because I'm not going anywhere." Zayn said almost angrily, Harry biting his bottom lip before lowering his head.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispers quietly. Zayn almost missed it because of how low and airily Harry said it.

"I don't know what else you want me to do, Harry. We can't keep playing this little cat and mouse game like children. We're adults and I know it's probably shocking coming from me but I'm not willing to sit around and play anymore. We've gone two weeks, two fucking weeks without seeing each other because _you_ didn't want to hear what I had to say. I gave you your space, I gave you time. I know what I want. Our time apart was enough time for me to realize that I fucked up badly and I did the most beautiful person wrong. If you really don't want anything to do with me, if you _really_ don't want me in your life, get a restraining order so I know you're for real. If not, then just let me kiss you." Zayn breathes Harry's scent in, the singer speechless at everything Zayn just said. When he doesn't make a move to say anything, Zayn swoops down and captures his lips in his.

Harry's heart pounds against his ribcage, an electric spark tingling his spine and the tips of his fingers. His hands shakily reach up to wrap around the back of Zayn's neck, fingers in the lad's bleached hair.

Zayn's hands remain on the dresser, Harry's body trapped between the furniture and Zayn's body. Zayn felt so fucking alive, so fucking powerful that he never wanted their lips to part. Their lips were made for each other, every crease fit together perfectly. The way they molded together and made their own type of love was mind blowing.

Zayn grips the edges of the dresser, kissing Harry deeply and passionately. He feels Harry's fingers in his hair, rubbing the back of his head gently. Zayn pulls away from Harry's lips ever so slowly, taking his time when he sucks on Harry's bottom lip.

"I want to slap you so bad for doing that." Harry breathes through his nose, Zayn pressing their foreheads together.

"I'll come see you later." Zayn says, kissing Harry's nose. Harry nods, leaning up. Zayn kisses him again, nose rubbing against Harry's cheek.

"Have a good show." Zayn kisses Harry's forehead, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket before walking out of the dressing droom.

Harry lets out a deep breath after the door shuts behind Zayn. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, his hands on the dresser.

He felt so fucking disoriented. That kiss, well those kisses, threw everything out of proportion. But he's relieved, so damn fucking glad that Zayn does really care after all. He can finally stop crying himself to sleep and stop sobbing in the shower when he thinks about his life in nine months. No matter how much he knows he can raise the babies on his own, he knows he's going to need Zayn eventually. And he _wants_ him there. He's just scared to tell the lad. Zayn made it clear that he couldn't handle heavy responsibilities but it seemed like Zayn was trying to get on the right track with Harry and with his life. After all, the businessman does deserve to know he's going to be a father in six months. Harry just doesn't know how he's going to tell him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you say Zarry feels or what?! Their relationship is not going to get easy over night but they can't keep fighting forever you know? What good would the book be if the main ship doesn't even acknowledge each other?
> 
> No questions and no hashtags.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Saturday, February 27, 2016**   
**(Harry is 12 weeks, 2 days)**

The knocking on Harry's hotel room door is what made him get out of bed with an annoyed groan. He didn't order room service and he definitely didn't call for any housekeepers.

Harry slides his feet in his burgundy fluffy slippers before making sure his robe is tied tightly. He walks towards the door, opening it only to have beautifully scented flowers meet his face.

"Delivery for Mr. Harry Styles." A deep male voice said behind the flowers and Harry raised a brow, clearing his throat.

"Yes. That's me. Who are these from?" Harry stares in confusion, hand still holding the doorknob.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that information. You'll have to read the card. Um, th-there's also a suitcase." The delivery man moved to the side to display a small Louis Vuitton suitcase on the floor with Harry's name written in cursive on the gold handle.

"Here you go, s-sir." The male stutters, very close to having a heart attack because he couldn't believe he was delivering to _Harry motherfucking Styles._

Harry grabs the three bouquet of different flowers from the poor man, chuckling when he realizes that he must of been a fan.

"Hey, it's okay love. You don't have to be all scared. Where do I sign?" Harry assures warmly, grabbing the pen when the man gives it to him. Harry quickly signs his signature on the receipt paper, ripping a blank one from the notepad the delivery guy had in his hand.

"Th-the person told me not to freak out or bother you because you're famous. Said person also threatened that he will make me lose my job if I freaked out and gave you a hard time. Which I'm sure he can do because he's so powerful but oh my god I just have to tell you how much I love you." His shirt read Javier so Harry was guessing that was his name. Javier rambled quickly, whispering so anybody near won't hear.

Harry rolls his eyes because the only person he could think about that would use his power to scare a young, innocent delivery man is definitely Zayn.

"You don't have to worry about it, man. But here you go." Harry autographs the paper, smiling warmly before handing Javier the pen.

"You are so lovely. Oh my gosh! I can't wait to show my mum--eh em sorry, I'll push this inside for you." Javier quickly composes himself, putting the notepad under his arm before picking up the small suitcase and bringing it inside.

Harry points him over to the couch, Javier setting it down on the floor.

"Have a great day." Javier waves as he exits the room. When Harry shuts the door behind the lad, he hears a loud scream followed by footsteps thudding down the hall.

Harry snickers at that, moving to take a seat on the couch. Each bouquet of flowers had a card in it and he really wanted to know the purpose behind them.

The first card Harry pulls is from some white flowers he never bothered to learn the name of although he's seen it plenty of times.

_White tulips. They symbolize forgiveness, purity and serenity. We may not be so pure but I definitely want your forgiveness, darling. The stupid old woman at the flower shop told me they denote a new beginning and sense of worthiness. You are not worthless sweetheart and I apologize if I ever made you feel that way. Every day, every hour, every minute and every second, you're on my mind. The only thing I would go back and change in our relationship is making you feel like you weren't shit to making you feel like the only man in the world. I want us to start over, forgetting the mistakes I made in the past and moving on to a new relationship that is healthy and worthy. I want you to forgive me._

_~ Zayn_

Harry takes a deep breath, setting the card and flowers down on the couch. He eyes the large bouquet of white tulips intently, his heart racing a little bit. But that was only because of the pregnancy though. He has just entered his second trimester so it was common to have a little labored breathing, especially because he's carrying twins.

Harry pulls out the second card, loving the smell of the purple ones the most.

_Purple hyacinths. They're an emblem of forgiveness and sorrow. I stay up at night feeling so damn sorry for myself. You want to know why? Because I let the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me go. Things between us won't get better over night but I don't want to keep hurting you. The ass chewing you gave me at your house really woke me up. I never want to see that empty, sad look in your green eyes again. I want to see them full of happiness and excitement, the way they used to look whenever we Skyped for hours through the night and the way they held so much endearment whenever we had sex. I want you to forgive me._

_~ Zayn_

"Why does he have to make things so difficult? I hope none of you take after him because I won't be able to handle it." Harry spoke to his stomach, setting the purple hyacinths and the card down next to the white tulips.

Then came the bright yellow ones that made Harry's eyes light up in curiosity.

_Daffodils. If you've noticed, these came in a bigger bouquet than the other ones. That's because I want us to begin a new season that is full of happiness. I need you to forget about all the misfortune and pain I've caused you because I can't stand looking at you anymore and knowing that I've caused 'damage'. That word really fucked with mind, it's not a good feeling. I'm sorry for my stupidity, Harry. I'm sorry for being ruthless. I'm sorry for being a selfish asshole. I'm sorry for using you. I'm sorry for making you feel worthless. I'm sorry for hurting you. I want you to forgive me._

_~ Zayn_

Harry groans loudly, running his fingers through his hair. He wanted to ignore the lad _just_ a little bit longer. They haven't seen each other since before Harry's show the other day and Harry wanted to ignore the man to see if he would keep being persistent. Indeed Zayn was. But that made Harry want to rethink keeping the twins away from Zayn. They're his children too, he deserves to know he's going to be a father.

Harry won't forgive Zayn so easily though. He may have kissed him back but that doesn't mean everything was suddenly done and forgotten. If Zayn really wants Harry or really wants his forgiveness, he has to _earn_ it. He has to work for it just as bad as he hurt the pregnant singer.

Harry gets up to go to the mini kitchen, grabbing a knife. He walks back into the living area and sits on the couch again, leaning forward so he can stick the end of the knife in the little lock on the suitcase to get it open.

The first thing that catches his eye is a bright red sweater. Under the sweater are some jumpers and shirts, all of them having Zayn's masculine scent. Harry looks inside the suitcase in confusion. Why would Zayn ship him clothes? In a suitcase?

He got up and grabbed his gold iPhone 6S+ from the bed, having full intentions of calling Zayn. He unblocked the lad's number and dialed him but it said the lad's phone has been turned off. Harry bites his bottom lip, sitting on the bed.

He doesn't know how else to reach the lad. He doesn't want to call at his office because today was Saturday, Zayn was definitely not at the office working.

Harry's phone starts ringing and he's expecting his mum, Nick, Louis, Gemma or hell even Paul but once again, it's an unknown number.

"Hello." He answers.

"Did you open the suitcase?"

Harry's heart leaps in his chest, fingers rubbing over his bump gently. Well what a fucking coincidence.

"Yeah, I did. Why'd you send clothes in a suitcase?" Harry asks, obviously confused.

"Wow, you forgot that quick huh?" Zayn chuckles but it was a warm, harmless chuckle that made Harry's frown disappear.

"Forgot what?"

"That's what brought us together, Harry. Our luggages got swapped? I want to start fresh so what better way to do so than to recreate how we first got to know each other. Besides, I think you look really hot in my clothes, don't you think?" Zayn's voice spoke softly.

"You're so full of yourself. What if I don't want them?" Harry teases, getting up to go look in the full length mirror on the wall.

"But you do want them. Are we okay now?" Zayn asks almost desparately.

"No. Did you think sending flowers and a suitcase full of your clothes was going to get me to forgive and forget that easily?" Harry scoffs, untying his robe so he can turn to the side and look at his pushed out belly in the mirror.

"No but I was hoping it would at least make you rethink ignoring me. If you think I'm just going to walk away and leave you alone, you clearly don't know me."

"You're right. I don't know you."  Harry sighs, poking at his lower stomach where his fern leaves are tatted.

"Harry."

"It's fine, Zayn. I understand what you want but it's going to take alot more than that for us to be where we were before. Others might think I'm being stupid and I'm making a big deal out of this but how do I know this isn't all fake again? Part of your big plan to get me back just so you can use me again. I have more important things to worry about now believe it or not. I don't necessarily trust you yet. I don't want to let my guard down and then have you break my heart again. Because I caught feelings for you way too quickly and I regret them. I don't regret our moments together but knowing that they didn't mean anything to you while they meant everything to me, that's tough to live with."

"You said you have bigger things to worry about now, what exactly do you mean by that?" Zayn asks, not wanting to address anything else Harry said because they were true and he couldn't help but feel like shit all over again.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Harry answers coolly. He ties his robe closed, walking to the bed so he can climb on it and lay down.

"Is there something I need to know?"

"No why do you ask?" Harry closes his eyes, hoping Zayn doesn't keep pressing about the situation.

"Just asking." Zayn sighs, Harry letting out a silent breath of relief.

"Hey look, I really want to make things better. If giving you your space and moving things at your own pace is what makes you happy then by all means, go for that. It's really nothing else I can do anymore to prove that I'm serious about this. I'm really trying here but at this point I don't think my effort matters anymore. This is my new number by the way, you can call or text me anytime." Zayn spoke in a sad, tired tone.

_That's it? He's just going to give up that easily?_

Harry asks himself internally, closing his eyes as a single tear slips out.

_I'm never worth fighting for._

He thinks, biting his bottom lip to keep it from wobbling. It was times like this that he wished he never existed. The pressure from fame and his fucked up love life got unbearable sometimes. That's why he's never on social media often. He only logs in to tweet something important about his tour and music or post memorable pictures on Instagram.

He can never scroll through his timeline without something bashful or hateful sitting there about him. What did he ever do? He never hurts anybody. He never steps out of line. He's always trying to make everyone around him feel loved and cared for. He donates millions of dollars to all types of charities around the world. He's _always_ helping someone out if they need him. He makes his fans feel special and important. All he ever wanted to do was make music to share with the world, he never asked for his name to be dragged through the dirt all over the internet.

Zayn was just like everyone else. He wasn't going to keep fighting for something that was a lost cause. He wasn't going to bust his balls for a singer who was playing hard to get.

"Are you there?" Zayn questioned worriedly when Harry didn't answer or say anything.

"Y-Yeah." Harry clears his throat. He's always the one getting hurt, always the one being humiliated. People enter his life to use him and then leave when they get what they want. He just never learns. He's always getting played. Zayn's the third person he's fallen for, thinking that he was different from the others and he really cared about him.

"I uh, I-I gotta go. You just...be happy alright?" Harry croaks, fingers playing with the fabric of his robe.

"Yeah you too. Have a good tour." Zayn said before hanging up, leaving Harry to stare at his phone sadly and turn over on his side so he can cry silently.

So much for planning on telling Zayn about the twins. Maybe it was his fault this time, purposely ignoring Zayn so he can test the lad. But Zayn gave up and Harry knew it was bound to happen but once again, he gave the lad the benefit of the doubt. He hoped, he was hoping that Zayn would keeping fighting and maybe show up in his dressing room one last time.

"I'm going to take care of you both, I promise. All on my own, I'll do it. You didn't ask to be created but I'm going to try my best to be the best papa I can be. I just...I just have to figure out how I'm going to do it." Harry whispers to his three month old pregnant belly.

Harry gets off the bed, wiping his face. He walks over to the couch and folds Zayn's clothes back up, setting them neatly in the suitcase before zipping it up. He rolls it over to the door, leaving it there. He grabs the flowers and the cards, walking into the tiny kitchen before dropping them all in the garbage can.

He wraps his arms around himself, leaning against the counter. Where does he go from here? He really needs to stop falling in love because as wonderful and as great as people make sound to be, it really isn't. It's painful and it hurts even more when the person you're in love with doesn't love you back.

¤

"Take ten." Harry waves dismissively at his band, dropping the mic before running out of the rehearsal room. He finds the men's restroom, running into a stall before throwing up his food from yesterday and this morning.

His morning sickness hasn't completely gone away and it gets really aggravating at times. He pukes his guts into the toilet, heaving until he starts to sweat.

It continues for five more minutes, his body heating up rapidly and his face red as a tomato.

The sound of the door creaking didn't even faze him as he holds his forehead in his hand and silently cries tears of frustration and illness. He didn't want to go through this alone but who can he call? Louis? No, the lad is pregnant himself and he's lucky that he has Liam by his side twenty-four seven. He can't call Gemma, she has her own boyfriend and life to worry about. His poor mum can't just up and leave everything she's worked so hard for in Holmes Chapel. Nick is traveling around the world like he is and also hosting his own radio show. So no, he has no one but himself.

"Fuck, that reeks." A familiar voice says behind Harry, the person's foot lifting up to push down the handle on the toilet so the vomit can be flushed away.

Harry nearly passes out at the sound of the person's voice. And when said person tries to help him off of the floor, Harry panicks, shoving their hands off of his waist.

"Let me help you. C'mere." Zayn says in a fed up tone, reaching for Harry's waist again so he can hold the lad up.

Harry shakes his head 'no', leaning against the stall's door.

"Stop acting like that. You clearly aren't feeling well, Harry. Let. Me. Help. You." Zayn pulls Harry towards him and leads him to the sink, turning on the faucet.

"Don't touch me, Zayn. What are you even doing here?" Harry pulls his wrist out of Zayn's hold, sighing.

"I didn't like the way our conversation ended yesterday." Zayn wets his hand and rubs Harry's hot face. The cold water helps cool it down, Zayn washing the vomit away from Harry's lips with his hand. It was nasty but he didn't care, this is Harry and Harry is someone who he's trying to do right by.

"You gave up." Harry scrunches his nose up, groaning at being taken cared of like a child. He ties his hair up in a bun, Zayn washing his hands with soap. Once he rinses the soap off his hands he reaches into his pocket to give Harry a stick of gum.

"I didn't give up Harry. I _sounded_ fed up but that doesn't mean I gave up." Zayn looks at Harry like he has two heads, scoffing because he can't believe that Harry would still think so low of him.

"Damn." Harry says in awe, hands on his hips. "So why did you hang up on me like that? And tell me have a good tour. That sounded like a 'fuck you, goodbye have a nice life' type of thing to me." Harry eyes Zayn intently, the latter leaning against the counter before pulling Harry towards him by placing his hands around his waist.

"To be quite honest, sweetheart I don't know. I'm just tired of this same old cycle. I feel like a bitch stuck in a maze. Give me a chance Harry. Give me a chance to prove to you that I've changed and that you can grow to trust me. We can work on it. You don't have to forgive me right away but just let me know that I'm not fighting for you for no reason. Let me know that eventually we'll be able to work something out and we can be at the place we were in the beginning. Even if it takes a few months or a few more years." Zayn pulls Harry flush against him.

"You have me running around like a chicken without a head because I'm tracking you down in every city to come and find you. My business is on the line here, I'm constantly leaving in the middle of the day to come wherever you are. All of that because I want you back so fucking bad. Not for sex, not to use you, not to hurt you but because you're who I want to be with. Niall talks my head off everyday about how stupid I am for letting someone as perfect as you go. He may be a little biased because you're his idol but he's right."

Harry chuckles at that, watching Zayn ramble on and on with a fond look in his eyes. Boy could Zayn talk when really wanted to.

"Oh and by the way, your mum stopped by my office the other day and uh, she pretty much let me know that if I made you cry again that she would be back to chop my dick off instead of slapping me." Zayn laughs.

"Well you should be expecting her soon." Harry retorted, Zayn's eyes widening.

"I'm sorry." His eyes softened when he realized that Harry was indirectly telling him that he cried over him again.

"It's fine. Just the stupid hormones." Harry chuckles, cursing silently under his breath when he realized what he said.

"Hormones?" Zayn laughs, tilting his head in confusion.

"Uh yeah you know. Touring and all." Harry clears his throat, mentally slapping himself. This secret was getting harder and harder to keep, fuck.

"You're so gorgeous." Zayn shakes his head fondly, his hazel eyes boring into Harry's green ones.

"I would let you kiss me but I just threw up so you're out of luck." Harry clicks his tongue, humming.

"Is that right?" Zayn chuckles, chest vibrating.

He was going to keep trying because in his world, Harry was definitely worth fighting for.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My feels are all over the place with this chapter.
> 
> Zayn's trying so hard but Harry keeps pushing him away. C'mon Haz, give him a chance.
> 
> Harry's starting to slip up with keeping the pregnancy a secret. Hmmm.
> 
> QOTC: Should Harry give Zayn a chance to prove himself or should he avoid him and keep the twins away from him? How did you feel about this chapter?
> 
> Comment #makeupzarry if want the fighting to stop.
> 
> Love you guys xx 
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Saturday, March 19, 2016**   
**(Harry is 15 weeks, 2 days)**

_Harry Styles Kills Fans_

_We don't know what to do! Harry is confusing us Stylers to no end! Does he want Grimmy?! Does he want Mr. Malik?! He just can't seem to choose!_

_Business mogul Zayn Malik and our beloved idol Harry Styles were caught swapping some DNA the other night. We don't know what these two are up to but we want more! They were photographed having dinner right after one of Harry's concerts in Leeds. From what we've photographed, Malik held doors open for the international singer and even got in a brawl with a few paps. Can we say a gentleman or what? Looks like you've yourself a tiger there Harry. I sure wouldn't want to upset that hunk in the bedroom._

_Harry seemed to be loving every moment with Malik while they held hands and checked into a hotel together a few nights later. They've been seen together alot more now. That makes me wonder, was Grimmy really ever in the picture? Malik seems content holding Harry's bags and protecting him from certain pushy paps. I wonder what those brunettes have to say._

"I swear we can't do anything without these people up our asses." Harry sighs, exiting his Safari app so he can stop reading the latest article on him and Zayn. It's just a matter of time before they start talking about how Harry looks like he's getting a little bigger.

"It's what we get for being famous." Zayn highlights something on the paper he was reading, his glasses on his face. Harry climbs on the bed, making sure the gigantic jumper he was wearing covered every part of his stomach.

It was getting harder trying to hide his baby bump, especially when he was carrying two babies. His belly was pushed out passed his belly button and it didn't look like a beer gut anymore. His stomach was getting rounder and shaping up to look like an actual pregnant belly.

His morning sickness has stopped but he still has tender breasts and labored breathing when he gets up too quickly or walks too fast.

It was also getting harder to hide it from Zayn because the two were spending alot more time together now and Harry was always paranoid about Zayn suspecting. What did make it easier though was that Harry wore baggy clothes all the time so it wouldn't be visible.

"Thanks for coming." Harry says softly, allowing Zayn to pull Harry on his lap after he sets the papers down along with the yellow highlighter and his glasses. Harry straddles Zayn's lap, Zayn's hands wrapped around Harry's waist.

They were staying at a hotel together until Harry had to hop on the tour bus and drive to another city and Zayn back to London to make an appearance.

"Why are you thanking me? I wanted to come and spend time with you. I missed you." Zayn rubs Harry's back, the singer leaning down to press their lips together softly. Zayn has been taking Harry out on dates alot lately and showing up at his shows to surprise him. Nothing was moving fast pace though. They weren't fucking, they weren't officially a couple and they respected each other's privacy. They were working on making things better and they added a little kissing here and there, that's all.

Harry had a doctor's appointment in a few days after his show in Bristol. He would be heading to London briefly for it and then getting back on the road. He wants to tell Zayn so bad so he can finally have one of his appointments with him but he was scared. He doesn't want to be rejected and he most definitely will not put his babies in that kind of situation either. Even though Harry knows once Zayn finds out it's going to get ugly, he still rather wait just a few more days so he can prepare himself.

Maybe after the appointment. By then, he'll have new sonograms and the babies will definitely be bigger.

"Did you really?" Harry whispers against Zayn's lips, the latter nodding.

"I did baby. And I've been having a blast these past three weeks. I can't get enough of you." Zayn confesses, kissing Harry hard. Harry wraps his arms around the dark lad's neck, closing his eyes while they start to make out passionately.

Zayn has been trying so hard to prove to Harry that he doesn't want to be with anybody else. And honestly, nowadays if a girl or guy hits on Zayn, he ignores them just like Harry did him. It works like that though. All he has to do is think about Harry and he remembers he doesn't need sex from random people to relieve stress and he doesn't need to use others to make himself feel better.

"You're still coming with me to Amsterdam right?" Harry asks, letting Zayn roll them over so Harry's on his back and Zayn's hovering over him. Harry's heartbeat picks up because he doesn't want Zayn to accidently put all his weight on him and hurt the twins.

"Yes. I'll meet you at the hotel." Zayn answers, sucking on the side of Harry's neck.

No one will ever understand how fucking hard it is for Harry when he gets horny and he has nothing but vibrators, dildos and his fingers to relieve himself. Sure those can work perfectly but sometimes you just need the real damn cock, not toys. Being pregnant makes everything worse because you're just aching for it and when you can't have it, you get emotional and you cry but then you get hungry and you stuff your face with food. Then you scream at everyone in sight, wishing you could just be normal again.

"Zayn." Harry moans, fingers in Zayn's hair.

"Sorry, baby." Zayn pulls off of Harry's neck with a wet, smooching sound. The bright red hickey will definitely not go unnoticed. Zayn doesn't want anyone thinking they can have a go at Harry just because the lad isn't officially taken.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asks breathlessly.

"You're mine even if you're not officially mine." Zayn says possessively, Harry rolling his eyes.

"Yeah okay, _tiger_. Let me not upset you in the bedroom." Harry laughs, cooing and cackling uncontrollably when Zayn glares at him playfully and gets off the bed.

¤

"Zayn, you're overreacting. He was just sewing my jeans. Seriously, what's your problem?" Harry throws his hands in the air, frustrated.

"I don't care what he was doing! Did you not see the way he was looking at your legs?! Like you were some type of meat on a bone!" Zayn yelled, holding the icepack to his lip.

The unofficial couple was standing inside of Harry's tourbus while they argued. Zayn's jealousy was getting a little out of control. But in his defense, it was all about how it looked. He was simply minding his own business, walking into the arena to go find Harry and surprise him with chocolates and bananas. But Harry wasn't alone, his crew members were all hanging around him while they let some scumbag of a fashion designer get on his knees in front of Harry to sew the leg of his pants. The jerk was practically about to put his mouth on Harry's penis and mouth fuck his thighs!

Long story short, Zayn lost his temper and yanked the lad by his hair so he can punch him. Turns out, that little stylist was no wimp because he tried throwing a punch too.

"Do you know that you could've went to jail?! You better count your blessings and be damn glad that he didn't need to go to the hospital because you couldn't control your temper." Harry scolds, running his fingers through his hair.

"Harry, you didn't see the way he was looking at you!" Zayn tries to defend himself, throwing the icepack on the small counter. His lip was bruised and swelled up.

"Zayn, everybody looks at people. You can't stop someone from looking at others. Besides, if you were my stylist, wouldn't you be looking too?" Harry smirks, walking towards Zayn to grab the lad's face gently. Zayn was fuming, veins prominent on his neck and temple. His shoulders were square and he swears if _anybody_ walks into the tourbus right now he's going to tackle them.

"That's the problem. Only I get to look. He was eye raping you. If only I could've had my hands around his neck I-." Zayn starts with a growl, fists clenched at his sides.

"Stop it. Don't say stuff like that." Harry shakes Zayn's head, pressing their lips together. Zayn relaxes under the singer's touch, his scowl disappearing along with his angry frown.

"Stop acting so reckless, please? I'm not with anyone else. I don't look at anyone else. I think this huge hickey on my neck pretty much says I'm taken, yeah? You need to calm down and think rationally. You can't just go around fighting with people. Think about your career, your business company, your reputation. People love you Zayn, they do but do you think they'll continue to love you if you're going around snatching innocent stylists by their hair and punching them? Hmm?" Harry shakes Zayn's head again, tenderly kissing Zayn's bruise.

"No." Zayn says softly, relaxing completely before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Exactly. So stop being so angry and kiss me." Harry flicks Zayn's ear, the dark lad trying to fight the smile on his face. He kisses Harry deeply, wincing every now and then because of his bruised lip.

"I can't even kiss you how I really want to." Zayn says frustratingly.

"That's what you get for acting stupid. Now c'mon, you have to get back to London in a few hours. I wanna do something fun." Harry smiles, biting his bottom lip when Zayn picks him up bridal style and kicks the door to the tourbus open.

"Damn baby, I knew your thighs were getting thicker." Zayn grunts under Harry's weight, throwing Harry up so he can hold him properly therefore the lad won't fall.

Harry chuckles nervously, kissing Zayn to silence him while the dark lad gets off the tour bus with him in his arms and leads them back towards the arena.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is so close to getting better but yet so far.
> 
> I don't think you guys will be expecting what's coming next.
> 
> QOTC: Do you think Zayn and Harry will ever get back to how they were before or will Harry keeping pushing Zayn away?
> 
> Love you guys xx 
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Thursday, March 24, 2016**   
**(Harry is 16 weeks)**

"Zee. Zee, you have to see this." Niall rushed as he burst through Zayn's office, iPad held tightly in his hand before running over to Zayn's desk.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Zayn panicked. He's never seen Niall so worried before.

"It's Harry. You guys are on cool terms right?" Niall questions, holding the iPad to his chest. He wanted to make sure Zayn knew everything he needed to know before showing him the bizarre article. He may just be dropping a bomb right now if he shows Zayn this. Well of course Zayn doesn't know because if he did, he would've told Niall already.

"Yes. What's wrong with him? Is he okay? Niall, what the fuck is happening?" Zayn was suddenly very alert once he heard Harry's name.

"Um, oh god. Please don't break anything Zayn." Niall takes a deep breath, handing Zayn the iPad before pacing back and forth. His heart was beating fast because he was worried about three things, Harry and the baby's well-being and Zayn going insane.

! _PREGNANT HARRY STYLES MANHANDLED BY PAPARAZZI!_

_Stylers are worried sick right now! I'm crying along with you guys! If you haven't heard then you've surely been living under a rock! Harry Styles' fans go crazy on social media after he was attacked by a swarm of paps just outside of his hotel this morning. But the most shocking part of all, Harry surely looks like he's expecting. After being helped off the ground by his security team, paps snapped pictures from every angle of the singer's stomach. He seems to be sporting quite a large bump! How has he been hiding this for so long?! He looks at least six months pregnant! It surely DOES NOT look like a beer gut! I've been pregnant before and I know what a real baby bump looks like and that my friend definitely is one! No one knows where he went after he immediately checked out of his hotel! Fans and even celebrities have been worried sick about the health of Harry. Stylers even went on Twitter to express their sorrow. Most of the tweets regarding the fact that a baby Styles is entering the world and they might be losing it the same day they find out about it. The Stylers are devastated and tweeting their idol like crazy! We hope Harry and the baby are okay! We will all be in deep mourning if we lose baby Styles the same day we find out about him! You can clink this link to support Harry, his baby and all other celebrities who have been wrongfully swarmed and mandhandled by these paps! We need to stop this while we can people! It's taking innocent lives awa-_

"Have Eddie get the car. I need to, fuck!" Zayn yells angrily, abruptly standing up from his chair to pull at his hair.

"Why didn't he tell me?!" Zayn yells, kicking his desk chair with full force, the furniture slamming against the wall across the office. Niall quickly runs out to fetch Zayn's bodyguard.

Why didn't Harry tell him? Why couldn't the lad just sit him down and fucking tell him he was pregnant? All this time, Harry had a baby inside of him and he didn't, not for _one second_ , think that it was necessary to tell him? They were just together a few days ago in Amsterdam for fuck's sake. How could Zayn not notice? Well, he doesn't know a single thing about pregnancies so of course he didn't notice. But Harry hid it so well, that bump surely looks like he's six months. But something wasn't right here, why would Harry keep it from him? _All_ this fucking time, why? There's only one explanation to this, the baby wasn't his.

"Son of a bitch." Zayn slams his fist down on his cherry wood desk, breathing labored.

"Zee, Eddie's getting the car. Are you-?"

"It's not mine, is it? It can't be. He hid it from me, no wonder he kept ignoring me. He kept pushing me away and rejecting me whenever I tried to make things better. He's-it's-damnit." Zayn slammed his hand down on he desk again. He couldn't control his emotions. He couldn't control his feelings, anger and his rapid beating heart. He needed to get to Harry, _fast_.

"This is probably a very bad time to say this but go get him back, Zee. I don't care how you do it but you know that he fucking loves you. You know that he fell for you. I know you're not dumb, so go. It doesn't matter how angry you feel right now. If you guys have to fight to be together, go create the biggest argument ever. C'mon, you're running out of time!" Niall looks at his watch, shoving a fuming Zayn out of the office.

Zayn nods frantically, hands sweating uncontrollably. He runs to the stairs, deciding that the elevator will take too long. When he reaches the lobby, he's out of breath, yelling Eddie's name so they can go out and get in the car.

When they reached Harry's home, Zayn was about ready to pluck his eyes out. He felt betrayed, he was livid. He wasn't angry, he felt ferocious. He wanted to punch something, someone, anything.

"HARRY OPEN THE DOOR!" Zayn bangs on the front door of Harry's home, pacing back and forth while tugging at his hair.

"HARRY-." Zayn's incessant knocking and yelling was cut off with Harry swinging the door open.

Harry was about ready to run out of the house and never look back. He knew Zayn was going to hear about what happened but he expected an angry phone call instead. Harry was practically shaking, a thick lump in his throat that prevented him from articulating a sentence.

Zayn pushes past Harry roughly, pacing the foyer. He balls his fists and then unclenches them, waiting for Harry to shut the door.

Harry turns around after shutting the door softly and locking it. "Z-Zay-."

"Who's it for?" Zayn angrily stomps towards Harry, lifting the singer's baggy jumper to indeed see a round, baby bump chilling there. He clenches his teeth, wanting to rip the jumper to pieces.

"Zayn, I-."

"Answer the fucking question, Harry!" Zayn yells angrily, his voice so loud that Bootsie howled from where she was upstairs. The small dog came running down the spiral staircase, growling before barking angrily at Zayn.

"Zayn, I was going to tell you I swear." Harry defends, backing away slowly from the furious man before him. He's never seen Zayn so angry before. It was such a fucking scary sight. Zayn's veins were prominent in every part of his body. His eyes were dark and red, his jaw was clenched tight and his shoulders squared up.

"Who's the baby for, Harry?" Zayn interrogates through clenched teeth slowly.

"You." Harry's eyes tear up and he gulps, watching Zayn's face change from anger to relief to sadness then back to anger again.

"And you didn't think I deserved to know?! HARRY YOU ALMOST GOT HURT! YOU WERE SWARMED BY A GROUP OF FUCKING SIX FEET MEN WITH CAMERAS! YOU NEVER THOUGHT THAT I DESERVED TO KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD?! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL WE WERE GOING THROUGH!"

"Stop yelling at me." Harry says calmly, closing his eyes.

"DON'T TELL ME-."

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Harry screams, his eyes shooting open, fury burning through them. That catches Zayn off guard, Bootsie's barking coming to an abrupt stop as she whines and tries to cover her ears.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU ZAYN?! HOW DID YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU I WAS PREGNANT WHEN YOU BASICALLY THREW ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE?! DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?! IT WASN'T EVEN A WHOLE WEEK AFTER I FOUND OUT I WAS EXPECTING AND YOU BROKE THINGS OFF. YOU STOOD THERE IN MY FACE AND TOLD ME YOU WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH ME. SO PLEASE BY ALL FUCKING MEANS, EXPLAIN!" Harry pants after he yells, his fists clenched at his sides. He angrily wipes his tears away, pressure building in his eyes while his vision unfocuses and focuses again.

Zayn glares at the pregnant singer, breathing harshly before rubbing his face.

"You could've told me, Harry. That's my child too. I helped make that baby too."

"You said you didn't want kids!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Did you think you were going to sit here and raise a baby on your own?! Tell me when the hell you were going to tell me you were pregnant! Right after you gave birth?!"

"Zayn, don't go there with me." Harry warns, a dark, scary look in his glossy green eyes.

"You know what Harry? I want to go there! I'm so fucking sick and tired of sitting back and watching us get nowhere with this relationship! I know I fucked up but I'm not going to sit around and let you fuss me out when you fucked up too! This is the second fucking thing that you hid from me! I can understand not telling me you could get pregnant but actually hiding the fucking pregnancy all this time makes me fucking livid!"

"You thought the baby was for someone else, didn't you?" Harry laughs bitterly, shaking his head side to side in disbelief.

"Yes! Of course I did! What the hell was I supposed to think?! You kept pushing me away and ignoring me! You didn't even want to talk to me every time I tried to make things right! If you were in my position what would you think?!"

"You repeatedly say you can't handle heavy responsibilities. You said you didn't want kids, that you didn't need kids."

"Because I didn't!"

"So leave! There's the door! Leave and don't come back! You think this is easy?! Being knocked up by someone who doesn't give a fuck about you or your feelings?! I lost count of how many times I cried myself to sleep over your stupid, idotic ass!" Harry punches Zayn's chest angrily, tears pouring out of his eyes uncontrollably.

"Harry, stop it." Zayn's features soften, grabbing Harry's wrists so the lad can stop punching his chest repeatedly.

"I hated you so much, Zayn. Don't even stand here and act like it would've been all cake and rainbows if I would've told you I was pregnant that night. I had to live with the fact that my baby could hate me for not letting them know their father. _I'm_ the one that has to deal with throwing up every day. _I'm_ the one who gets cramps and this stupid chest burn. _I'm_ the one who has to get up and perform a full five hour concert even when my back aches and I feel like I'm on my deathbed. I was fucking scared because you weren't there! I have nobody! I was over here stressing myself out over an asshole who went out and had a fucking foursome and danced around like I was nothing but a piece of shit he scraped off the bottom of his shoe!" Harry yells, shoving Zayn off of him.

Zayn runs his fingers through his hair after stumbling back, his anger dissipating slowly.

"I'm sorry. Harry, come here I'm so fucking sorry." Zayn walks closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist while pulling the lad into his arms.

Harry pushes Zayn off, shaking his head. "Before you say or do anything you'll regret, here." Harry says, voice hoarse as he pulls out his recent sonogram from the pocket of his sweats. It was from his doctor's appointment from a few days ago. The babies were getting bigger everyday and to be honest, all Harry wanted right now was to lay down and listen to his babies' heartbeats.

"What is this? I can't read this shit." Zayn flips the picture upside down, tilting his head.

"That's your fucking children you asshole." Harry snatches the sonogram from Zayn's hand before placing it back in his hand the correct way. He places his hands on his hips and breathes through his nose, the cold tile floor tingling the bottom of his swollen feet.

"Children?" Zayn asks dumbfounded, face scrunched up and eyebrows creased. He looks at the sonogram again, seeing the two avocado shaped objects.

He looks at the picture closely, practically shoving the item in his face.

"They're twins. It's not just one baby, it's two." Harry says softly, a tired expression on his face.

Zayn sighs, bringing the picture down before holding his head.

"Zayn, I won't be mad if it's too much for you and you don't want to be in their lives. You can-." Harry starts with a deep breath.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Zayn clenches his teeth, walking towards Harry before grabbing the back of the pregnant lad's neck and pressing their foreheads together.

"Do what?" Harry blinks in confusion.

"You always say that shit whenever we fight or we have an argument. You always try to find a way to tell me you'll be okay if I walk out the door and leave you. I'm not doing that. I don't know what type of dog you take me for but I would never think about running now. Not when you're expecting my children. Fuck, it's two of them. I can't say I'll win the father of the year award but I'm damn sure going to try for it. Why didn't you tell me, Harry? I'm an asshole but I would never reject my _children_. I don't care how many times I scream or yell that I don't want kids, if you're having my child I'm going to take responsibility no matter how much I hate it. All you had to do was pick up the phone and call me." Zayn rambles, putting the sonogram in his back pocket.

Harry brings his hands up to wrap around Zayn's arms. "I was scared." Harry swallows, closing his eyes.

"Stop being scared. Hell, I was scared too but now look where I am. I'm with you right? I've been chasing you around the whole European continent since you started your tour. You were pregnant this whole time. _This whole time_." Zayn drops down to his knees, stuffing his hands under Harry's shirt so he can hold his belly. Zayn presses his forehead against the jumper, shaking his head as a single tear slips from his eye.

"I would've took care of you no matter what we were going through. Fuck, I regret so many things, including what I did to you. I don't want to have anymore regrets Harry. No more, baby." Zayn cries silently, nose getting stuffy.

Harry almost whimpers, hands holding Zayn's head and rubbing his scalp gently. He releases breath of reliefs while trying to control his labored breathing, the warm feeling of Zayn's hands rubbing his belly calming him down. Zayn takes a moment of silence, eyes closed.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it but we're going to raise our children _together_. If you thought you were going to keep me out of their lives, your plan backfired. I will take you to court, Harry." Zayn gets off his knees, his hands still rested on the sides of Harry's bump.

"Don't leave." Harry tangles his fingers in Zayn's hair, Zayn rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"I won't, baby boy. Never again." Zayn presses their lips together, not caring that he was still sporting that tiny bruise on his lip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many conflicting emotions in this chapter *sigh*
> 
> Finally! They made up foreal this time guys! :)
> 
> QOTC: Should Harry have told Zayn himself instead of letting him find out through blogs? What were some points each of the boys made that you agreed with? How did you feel about this chapter? What do you predict will happen next in this juicy Zarry saga?
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

_**Continued.** _

"So exactly how far along are you?" Zayn interrogates while he rubs Harry's swollen feet, eyeing Harry's stomach closely.

"Four months. I just entered my second trimester." Harry answers, head rested against his hand. They were on the couch in Harry's den, Zayn refusing to leave the lad's home tonight. Their big fight earlier made Zayn even more persistent than before. Now, he most _definitely_ was not leaving Harry. Not now, not ever again.

The businessman was still in his formal dressing attire but he took off the suit jacket.

"What are trimesters?" Zayn asks, licking his lips. He cracks Harry's big toe, the pregnant lad sighing in satisfaction as most of the tension in his foot was being released.

"They're just broken down to three months. Since a pregnancy lasts nine months, every three months, a new trimester starts. Tri, three." Harry explains, watching Zayn with fond eyes.

"Ah so when you hit seven months you'll be entering your...third trimester?" Zayn had to take a moment to think about it properly.

"Exactly." Harry nods gently, sighing as Zayn massages the sole of his other foot.

"Four months huh?" Zayn scoffs, slowly rubbing up Harry's leg. He had asked Harry to lose the giant jumper ever since they were in the foyer. Harry didn't have to hide from him anymore, Zayn knew now.

Harry swallows, watching quietly as Zayn's hand found its way to Harry's pregnant belly.

"Twins. Fuck, I don't know what type of work we were putting in but it damn sure created two babies." Zayn chuckles, Harry's legs remaining on his lap. He rubs his thumb over Harry's bump soothingly, wishing he could actually hold the babies. But he'd have to wait another five months in order for that to happen.

Harry laughs, a bright, genunine smile on his face. "I'm sorry for making things so difficult. And for keeping the pregnancy from you." Harry suddenly says, hesistantly placing his hand on top of Zayn's that was still rubbing his belly gently.

"I understand why you did it though. After being so angry and fighting with you, I understand why you hid it. But I don't want you keeping things from me anymore, baby. Starting from now on, here, tonight, no more lies and no more secrets. Anything else we need to tell each other, let's lay it out on the table right now." Zayn spoke in a serious tone, the hand that wasn't on Harry's stomach rubbing the lad's legs softly.

"I don't think there's anything else. Is there anything you're not telling me?" Harry raises a brow, wrapping his long hair behind his ear.

"Er, nah. I'm pretty much an open book with you now." Zayn shakes his head, leaning forward to kiss Harry softly on the lips.

"Good. Hey, do you feel that?" Harry bites his bottom lip softly, smiling brightly. Zayn tilts his head to the side, eyeing Harry in confusion.

"No sweetheart, what is it?"

"They're moving." Harry whispers, lifting his shirt so they can feel his bare bump. Zayn frowns, not feeling a single movement. As soon as he was about to say something, Zayn felt the movement of something rolling under the palm of his hand.

"It feels so funny." Zayn chuckles, leaning down to roll Harry's shirt up completely.

"Can they hear us?" Zayn rubs his nose against Harry's navel.

"Not yet. In two more weeks they can. They get more sensitive to sound around twenty four weeks though." Harry answers, playing with Zayn's fingers. Zayn presses a soft kiss to Harry's navel, pressing open-mouthed kisses up his belly until he's over the butterfly tattoo.

"I have alot things to learn, huh? I want to learn about these things though, doll. I want to be there for your next trimester and be there when they start kicking. I want to be able to feel them grow inside of you just like I'll be here when they're born and grow in front of us. I want all of it. I don't care how hard it'll be or how unready I am for kids. You'll help me right? You'll help me be a good father? I need you just as much as you'll need me. I want to come home after work and rub your feet when they hurt. I want to take you out on dates and carry you over a puddle of water because I don't want you to step in it. I want to rub your back and kiss your stomach whenever I want to because I know my children are growing in there. Let me do all those things, Harry. Let me take care of you, show you that I can be the one you need. Give me the chance to be with you when you're giving birth and you'll most likely break the bones in my hands and threaten to cut my dick off because I know that's something you'll do. Stop running away from me. Give me that chance." Zayn uses his other hand to reach up and hold the back of Harry's neck.

"If you haven't figured it out by now that I'm not going anywhere then you need to. I don't care how aggravated you get or if you don't forgive me right away, I'm staying. I'm not repeating my mistakes again, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't need to be afraid." Zayn presses his lips to Harry's plump, rosy ones. Harry lifts his hands to tangle his ring clad fingers in Zayn's hair, getting lost in their very passionate make out.

"Tell me you'll give me a chance, Harry." Zayn presses their foreheads together, his hand caressing Harry's pregnant belly.

"I'll give you a chance, Zee." Harry whispers, moving his mouth along with Zayn's. Zayn slides his hand around Harry's back, rubbing it and pulling the singer closer.

"Tell me you won't push me away." Zayn commands after pulling away from their kiss.

"I won't push you away." Harry agrees, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over Zayn's bottom lip. The tiny bruise was still there, almost faded away completely.

"You're so beautiful." Zayn sighs, locking his eyes with Harry's own. Harry didn't know how to reply to that so he settled for biting his bottom lip and blushing.

"You'll drive me insane if you keep doing that." Zayn groans softly, suddenly finding it very hard to resist sucking Harry's lip into his mouth so he did.

"We're going to the doctor tomorrow." Harry informs his baby daddy.

"What, the doctor? Why?" Zayn was confused. His heart started racing and his mind immediately went to Harry and the twins. "Did they hurt you? Fuck, Harry are the babies okay? Are yo-."

"I'm fine." Harry laughs, pressing his finger to Zayn's mouth so he can stop the man's rambling. "We're going to the doctor for you dimwit." Harry adds, pulling Zayn closer.

"For me?" Zayn raises a brow.

"To get you tested."

"Wh-."

"You slept with three different girls in one night Zayn. I don't know what the hell you could've caught. I'm horny all the time because of these damn hormones, we're eventually going to start having sex again. I want you to get tested so I can make sure you're clean. I know I am. The old me would've probably been so happy that you're here we would've started banging on the couch right now but it's not just about me anymore. We would be putting our kids at risk. I haven't had sex with anyone but you." Harry said sternly, leaving no room to argue. The look he gave Zayn made the lad lower his head in shame.

"Off we go tomorrow then." Zayn nods, gulping. For some reason, Harry was scaring the shit out of him with this. He never even gave it a good thought, he never put in his mind that he could catch an STD or something worse. He was so busy trying to be noticed by Harry and making the singer jealous just the way he made Zayn feel jealous.

Harry's eyes soften and he wraps his arms around Zayn's neck, Zayn kissing his cheek softly.

"Can I hold you?" Zayn asked softly, his cheek pressed against Harry's. Harry nods, closing his eyes as he feels Zayn lay down beside him and wrap his arms around his body. Harry buries his face in Zayn's neck, slowly massaging the back of Zayn's head with his fingers.

Zayn closes his eyes, breathing in Harry's tropical scent. He smelled so pure, so fresh. Something that Zayn needed in his life. Harry smelled like love, humbleness and life. He's all Zayn needs, all Zayn wants.

Zayn breathes in Harry's shoulder, lips parted and slowly caressing the lad's skin with his tongue. Harry relaxes completely, so overwhelmed by the whole evening. But if there was one thing Harry was happy about, it was Zayn being here. It was being in Zayn's arms and being held by him so tightly that made his heart race. The intimate position and moment made his chest constrict with the feelings he tried so hard to bury when he believed he was going to have to raise his babies on his own.

Even when he expressed to his mom or Louis about how bad it hurt to watch Zayn dump him like trash, he didn't want to make his heart believe it. He didn't want to make his heart accept that he was actually hurt by Zayn's actions, he wanted to be immune to it.

"Stay." Harry whispered, the twins moving around in his womb. Zayn held Harry tighter and smiled at the feeling of his kids, Harry's belly pressed against Zayn's ab sculpted own.

"You didn't have to say it." Zayn whispers assuringly, pressing their lips together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about Zayn and Harry's intimate moment on the couch? Do you think Harry had a right to ask Zayn about getting tested?
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Tuesday, March 29, 2016**   
**(Harry is 16 weeks, 5 days)**

After saying good night to his fans, Harry walked back stage. The concert in Birmingham was finally over and all he wanted right now was a back massager and some food. The pains in his lower back started to become unbearable and he just wanted to lay in bed all day.

"I'll be in my dressing room. Get the car ready ouside in fifteen. I want to go." Harry spoke to Paul, taking off his earpiece and handing it to a crew member along with his microphone.

"Are you okay? Are the babies okay?" Paul asked worriedly, staying alert just in case Harry fell or something sudden happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I need to go sit down." Harry walks away after patting Paul on the back. He makes his way to his dressing room and immediately lowers himself down onto the couch carefully, rubbing circles into his stomach.

His phone starts ringing loudly, Zayn's contact name appearing on the screen.

"Hey Zee." Harry breathes into the phone, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. He couldn't find a comfortable position to sit in, it seemed like every angle made his back hurt even more.

"Hey baby, your show's over right?" Zayn asked. Harry could hear shuffling and papers crunching in the background.

"Obviously. I wouldn't be talking to you if it wasn't." Harry retorted with a slight puff, rubbing his sweaty forehead.

"That mouth of yours is getting quite slick lately, don't you think?" Zayn hummed on the line.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in alot of pain right now. Where are you?" Harry puts a hand to his lower back, leaning his head back on the couch.

"At the office, finishing up some paperwork. I wanted to stay in late tonight to get some things done. Are you okay? What kind of pain is it?" Zayn asked worriedly, genuinely concerned for Harry and his babies' health. Although he was lying about where he was, he doesn't think it would be that big of a deal once Harry finds out what he's really up to.

"Back pains. It's normal for me to get them at this stage though. I just didn't know they'd be this annoying and uncomfortable." Harry sighs, getting up carefully so he can gather his belongings.

"I'm sorry baby." Zayn said softly, wanting nothing more than to make his ex-lover feel better.

"I would say it's not your fault but it kind of is for getting me knocked up." Harry chuckles, grabbing his Louis Vuitton bag and throwing his backpack over his shoulder after he slips on his jacket.

"Look on the bright side, doll. You've got two buns in the oven and I have no doubt that they'll be adorable. After all, I am the father."

"Wow, conceited much?" Harry laughs, walking out of the dressing room. Paul was standing nearby, talking to Harry's bodyguards and some crew members.

"Ready to go?" Paul grabs Harry's bag for him.

"Yeah, c'mon." Harry answers, phone still held to his ear. "Babe, I'll call you back when I get to the hotel okay?" Harry speaks into the phone, Zayn humming in agreement.

"Alright, doll. Later. Take care of yourself. And give your stomach a kiss for me."

"I wish I was that flexible." Harry scoffs.

"Trust me, you will be after you pop out those kids in five months." Harry could practically hear the smirk in Zayn's voice and it made him wish the lad was here with him so he could slap him in the back of the head for saying such a thing.

"Asshole." Harry rolls his eyes, running his fingers through his messy hair before hanging up.

¤

When Harry got to his hotel, Paul walked him to his room for safe measures. The tour manager set Harry's bag down inside before wishing him a good night. He made sure that two of Harry's bodyguards were at their posts outside of the singer's door before he went to his own room.

Harry was about to take his backpack off his shoulder when he felt hands wrapping around his belly gently and a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Surprise baby."

Harry jumped in fear and shock, nearly screaming at the top of his lungs but didn't because the sound of Zayn's warm, deep voice calmed him down.

"Zayn, you fucking asshole. You can't keep scaring me like that. What the hell is your problem?" Harry lets out a huge breath of relief, turning around to punch Zayn's chest.

"Damn, baby I just wanted to surprise you." Zayn laughs, arms wrapped around Harry's waist before he kisses him softly.

"And I love that but you're going to give me a heart attack one day." Harry pants, heart beating erratically in his chest.

"I'm sorry." Zayn laughs, kissing the corner of Harry's mouth before taking the lad's backpack off his shoulder. Harry allows Zayn to take the bag and set it down on the couch. "I wanted to come be with you." Zayn moves in front of Harry again, taking the pregnant singer's arms and placing them on his shoulders. He then wraps his own arms around Harry's waist, slowly rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"And you made me feel even better about my decision when you told me about your back pain." Zayn presses their foreheads together, rocking them from side to side. His tattooed hands rubs and caresses Harry's back and ass, pecking his lips softly.

"When did you even get here? How did you manage to get into my room?" Harry plays with the tiny hairs on the back of Zayn's neck, eyes getting droopy from the relaxing feeling that was overtaking his pain.

"I got here earlier this morning. I convinced the guy at the front desk that I was your boyfriend and I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary. He's so gullible, he freaked out when he realized who I was and said something about seeing us on the internet together. He bought it though." Zayn smirks, pulling Harry closer so the baby bump presses against his own flat stomach.

"You lied about being at your office you little shit." Harry chuckles, an amused smile on his face.

"But it was worth it. I brought you some stuff I think you might like." Zayn smiles, motioning his head to the kitchen area where bags were sat on the counter.

"You make it so hard to resist you, you know that?" Harry breathes against Zayn's lips, rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"Just a few more days until the test results come in and you'll have me all to yourself in any way you want." Zayn sucks a tiny bruise into Harry's jaw.

"How are you so sure it won't come out positive?" Harry teased.

"Because I used condoms that night. I may have been stupid to do the deed but I wasn't dumb enough to have unprotected se-."

"Okay okay. Let's not talk about it." Harry presses his ring-clad, index finger on Zayn's lips, shaking his head.

"How're my babies doing in there?" Zayn changes the subject, bringing his hands towards him so he can rub the sides of Harry's stomach.

"Good, besides moving around alot today. I think they get excited whenever I do a show. They were rolling around the whole time." Harry smiles, looking down at his pushed out belly.

"You're so beautiful." Zayn says in a mesmerizing tone, lifting Harry's chin so he can look into his eyes. Harry raises a brow, a light blush on his cheeks. He didn't know how to reply to that so he settled for pressing their lips together and kissing Zayn passionately.

Zayn picks Harry up bridal style before carrying him over to the bed. He pulls away from their heated kiss so he can lay Harry down gently.

"M'gonna take your shoes off for you, okay?" Zayn pecks Harry's lips one last time after the singer nods in appreciation. He sits up on one elbow and pushes his hair behind his ear while Zayn works on taking his boots off.

The pair of brown boots were soon being thrown on the floor along with Harry's socks and Zayn cracked the pregnant lad's toes for him.

"I'm not so sure about you continuing this tour while you're pregnant." Zayn spoke up, rubbing his hands up Harry's jean clad legs before sitting down on the bed. He helps Harry sit up all the way, the pregnant lad flicking some fluff out of Zayn's beard.

"My doctor said the same thing but I have to do it, Zee. I'll be fine."

"No you don't. You don't have anybody on the road with you that you can trust to help with your pregnancy. I work back in London and I can't be on the road with you everyday. What if you need help with something or you need help going up the stairs? Take today for example, your back was practically killing you, I could hear it in your voice."

"Zee, I don't want to talk about that stuff. We can worry about it later. All I wanna worry about right now is you being here." Harry shakes his head, grabbing onto Zayn's shoulders before straddling his lap.

"Baby boy." Zayn eyes Harry intently, pushing Harry's jacket off of the lad's shoulders. Harry pulls his arms out of the sleeves and wraps his arms around Zayn's neck.

"I just want to be with you. Please, just tonight, can we not address or speak of our problems? I just want one night where we enjoy each other's company and stay away from our issues." Harry sighs, Zayn nodding and putting Harry's jacket to the side. He rubs up and down Harry's bare back under his shirt.

"I brought you some food. C'mon, let's go eat." Zayn puts his hands under Harry's ass to support the pregnant lad. He signals for Harry to wrap his legs around his waist so he can stand up and carry them over to the kitchen.

"You're so sweet. I was starving too." Harry kisses Zayn's cheek, fingertips massaging the back of the entrepreneur's head.

Zayn chuckles, kissing Harry's neck softly before lifting him up in the air so he can sit him down on the small counter.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry laughs, groaning after asking the question. Zayn tilts his head to the side as he continues to admire Harry's face, a large smile on his lips. His hands stay planted on Harry's thighs, kneading at them softly.

"Because I'm in love." Zayn blurted out, eyes locked with Harry's. Harry sputters, staring at Zayn as if the business mogul had two heads.

"You're in what?" Harry, gulping nervously as Zayn spreads his legs so he can come in between them.

"I'm in love with the most beautiful person in this world and I want him to know that." Zayn puts his finger under Harry's chin.

"That him better be me." Harry grips Zayn's jaw with his fingers playfully, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh trust me it isn't." Zayn rolls his eyes, laughing as Harry flicks his ear and crashes their lips together.

"The feelings are reciprocated right?" Zayn pulls away from the kiss, looking at Harry expectedly.

"I fell in love with you a long time ago Zayn. You just never saw it." Harry answers truthfully, a sigh escaping his mouth.

Zayn captures his lips again, bringing Harry's legs around his waist.

"Now let's eat before these two starve." Harry wraps his arms around Zayn's neck, Zayn pecking his lips repeatedly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I'm awesome.
> 
> Do you think Zayn is really in love with Harry? Will Zayn ever stop popping up on Harry on his tour?
> 
> Comment #yassszaddy if you think Zayn is the cutest baby daddy ever.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Monday, April 4, 2016**   
**(Harry is 17 weeks, 4 days)**

"Zee, fuck." Harry pants, fisting the sheets in his ring clad fingers. Zayn's hands cup Harry's thighs, holding them up on his shoulders while he licks his lover's sex longingly.

Zayn moans in satisfaction, sucking on his pregnant partner's hole and pushing his tongue inside.

"Babe." Harry croaks, swallowing the lump in his throat as he lets his baby daddy eat him out roughly.

"Unh, feels so good." Harry moans, arching his back, eyes closed and mouth open in a small 'o' shape.

"Relax." Zayn's voice is muffled by Harry's ass but Harry unclenches and relaxes around Zayn's tongue. Zayn brings a hand down to Harry's stomach, hand cupping the bump gently.

Zayn's room was filled with Harry's loud, high-pitched moans and whimpers and the wet, lapping sound of Zayn's tongue eating his lover out.

Harry came with a loud cry of Zayn's name, toes curled and face scrunched up in pleasure.

"I love you, you know that?" Zayn leans up, bringing Harry's legs down and around his back. Harry nods, reaching up to cup Zayn's face in his soft hands. He presses their lips together, kissing Zayn passionately and deep. Their tongues tangle and move together gracefully, almost like they were dancing.

"I love you." Harry pulls away for air, staring intently into Zayn's amber colored eyes. They hold an intimate gaze for a few minutes, Zayn pushing his boxers down his legs as he teases the rim of Harry's sex with the tip of his cock.

"I'm sor-."

"Stop apologizing." Harry shakes his head. "I forgave you a long time ago. I promise baby. Now fuck me until I can't walk." Harry strokes Zayn's sharp cheekbones with his thumbs gently.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to fuck the shit out of you." Zayn shakes his head in disbelief, pushing into Harry slowly.

"Now that you can, fuck me into oblivion." Harry smirks, groaning as Zayn starts thrusting in and out roughly.

Harry was damn glad Zayn tested negative to all tests last week. He doesn't think he would've been able to last any longer without receiving some mind blowing sex.

"Damnit." Zayn grunts in pure satisfaction, burying himself balls deep inside of Harry. The warm tightness engulfing his cock made his eyes roll in the back of his head while he pushed his tongue down Harry's throat.

"Zayn." Harry whimpers, scratching down Zayn's back while he gets dicked down and plowed into.

"M'definitely not going to last." Zayn chuckles deeply, hand squeezing Harry's ass cheek, their foreheads pressed together.

"Fill me up, baby." Harry moans softly and seductively in Zayn's mouth, purposely clenching around his lover.

¤

"So are you guys official now? Did he ask you to be his boyfriend? I mean, you must be an item if you're having sex again, right?" Louis bombarded his pregnant best friend with questions. Although he still believed Zayn was a heartless asshole for hurting Harry the way he did, he realized a long time ago that Harry's happiness was all that mattered. And any stranger could see that Harry was more than joyful with Zayn.

"Don't get me wrong, I love that we're back together and getting down and dirty and all but I don't want us rushing so fast and putting a title on our relationship. I don't like labels, you know that." Harry answers, chewing his food. He was eating an Itailian sausage and pepperoni pizza while Zayn was out getting Bootsie from Harry's house.

"Well I know you don't like labels and all but what are you going to tell your fans? And on interviews?"

"It's nobody's business who I'm letting between my legs or who the father of my children are. I can't just think about myself anymore, it's Zayn and the babies too."

"What if he wants to let the world know?"

"Then we'll let them know."

"How good is the sex?"

"The best I've ever had in my life." Harry chuckles.

Louis laughs on the line. "I'm glad you're happy again. Hopefully it lasts this time."

"I say the same thing." Harry sighs softly, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"So when are you officially moving in with him?"

"I have no idea. He's picking up Bootsie at the house right now. We haven't really talked about living together."

"Oh that's right because you guys were too busy banging." Louis teases and Harry can practically hear the smirk in his other pregnant best friend's voice.

"I don't regret it."

While Louis proceeded to go on a rant about how he's definitely throwing Harry a baby shower even if he is going to have a huge baby bump of his own, Harry could hear the front door unlocking and the alarm being disarmed.

Soon enough there was a little puppy barking loudly and small feet pattering against the tiled floor of the giant mansion. Bootsie found her way into the kitchen where Harry stood.

"Hi baby. I missed you so much." Harry bends over to pick up the excited dog, speaking in a baby voice.

"It's sad that a dog gets more love than me." Zayn leans against the wall in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he stares at Harry fondly.

"I'll call you later, Lou." Harry hangs up the phone after bidding his best friend goodbye. Bootsie licks happily at Harry's jaw, tiny tail wagging harshly.

"Stop being so jealous." Harry rolls his eyes fondly, walking over to Zayn and puckering his lips.

"Hey baby." Zayn uncrosses his arms and wraps them around Harry's waist instead. He presses their lips together, kissing Harry passionately. "Did you miss me?" Zayn asks with a smirk.

"You were gone for like an hour." Harry retorts.

"That doesn't mean you can't miss me." Zayn scoffs with a raised brow.

"Shutup and kiss me." Harry laughs, wrapping his hand behind Zayn's head before pulling his face closer and crashing their lips together.

Zayn smiles, hands on Harry's wide hips.

"I missed you." Zayn smirks, pulling away.

"I missed you too baby daddy." Harry smirks but before they can lean in for another smooch, Bootsie barks and growls at Zayn.

"You and I are not gonna get along missy." Zayn tsks, pointing an accusing finger at the dog.

Harry cackles hugging Bootsie to his chest.

"It's okay, he's just naturally grumpy." Harry whispers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite thing about this book?
> 
> Comment #cockblockerbootsie if you liked the chapter.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

"Ouch yes baby. Zee, yes." Harry bounces up and down on Zayn's cock, hands on his boyfriend's chest.

"Fuck, I'll never get tired of fucking you. You look so goddamn beautiful baby, look at you. Such a good boy for daddy, ride me baby. Ride my cock and make me cum." Zayn groans in pleasure, hands on Harry's hips while the pregnant lad continues to ride Zayn with all he's got, grinding and gyrating his hips. Zayn sucks on Harry's breasts and bites his sensitive nipples.

"You feel so good, Zee." Harry throws his head back, nearly sobbing at the feeling of Zayn's cock buried deep inside of him, nailing his prostate.

The couple decided to shower together before Zayn had to go to work and Harry had to go in for an interview. Long story short, the bathtub was being put to much better use than draining water.

Zayn laid down flat inside of it, on his back and his neck supported on the edge. Harry continues to bounce on his lover's member, the large shaft sliding in and out of Harry's pink hole everytime he lifts his hips up and slams them back down.

"Damnit." Zayn grunts through clenched teeth, holding Harry's hips down when he feels his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He starts thrusting up into Harry, pounding into his lover hard and deep. Eventually he gets frustrated so he sits up, picking Harry up by his thighs so he can stand up.

"Baby." Harry whines as the new position allows Zayn to go in deeper. He wraps his legs around Zayn's waist and crashes their mouths together, allowing Zayn to hold him up against the wall and fuck his tight ass open.

"Fuck." Zayn moans in pleasure, each thrust he makes allows him to go in deeper and deeper. He presses their mouths together while he proceeds to plow into Harry, Harry moaning and digging his short nails in the back of Zayn's neck.

"Don't stop." Harry croaks, pulling Zayn into his body tighter and purposely clenching around his lover's cock.

¤

**A Few Days Later**

"Look at him with that crooked ass nose, laughing all up in Harry's face like that. I swear Ni, my blood type just doesn't flow right with him." Zayn says through gritted teeth and he presses the button on the small remote which slides through the photos of Grimmy and Harry out together on the projector.

"I can't believe you're still jealous over him. C'mon, you know Harry has eyes for no one else but you. And trust me, he must really love you if he stayed single during the whole time you guys weren't really fucking with each other like that."

"I know but I just don't like when Harry hangs out with him at all. I don't care about how long they've been friends or known each other. He needs to back the fuck up unless he wants a very painful nose job." Zayn warns before turning off the projecting board and sits on the edge of his desk.

Niall cackles, throwing another sour patch in his mouth.

"How does Harry deal with you and your jealousy?" Niall scoffs, shaking his head as he tries to hold in his laugh.

"He thinks it's hot." Zayn shrugs with a smirk, eating a berry-flavored Skittle.

"Of course he does." Niall sighs. "So are you guys official now? You're in an actual relationship this time?"

"I'd like to think so. But I don't want to pressure him into anything. I love him and my kids but if he doesn't want to let his fans know yet, I won't force him to. I actually like our relationship private, keeps all the irrelevant peasants out of our business." Zayn explains.

"Treat him right this time." His best friend warns.

"I plan to." Zayn answers rather quickly.

"Don't fuck up this time, Zayn. I'm serious."

"What are you, my mum now?" Zayn scoffs.

"No but I'm just trying to look out for you. How is she by the way?"

"She's okay. Her and my sisters are just being the drama queens they are. I haven't told her about Harry or the twins." Zayn rubs his forehead.

"Oh yeah, she'll definitely kill you. It's best if you bring Harry with you the next time you go up to visit her. It'll soften her up a bit and you know she loves children so she'll be head over heels with his belly."

"Speaking of my baby, I need to call and check up on him. He's performing on James Corden tonight."

"Zee, you just got off the phone with him an hour ago." Niall groans.

"You don't pay my phone bill so why are you talking?" Zayn raises a brow, pulling out his iPhone 6S+ so he can dial his lover's number.

"I'm gonna go finish working on this file. Don't let that phone sex take up your whole afternoon." Niall stands up from the leather chair, grabbing his bag of sour patches before heading over to the door.

"Choke on a cock." Zayn glares at his best friend.

"Already did." Niall sing songs as he exits Zayn's office, Zayn laughing while he waits for Harry to pick up his call.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next with Zayn and Harry's relationship?


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't insert the picture Harry uses for his IG post about Zayn. But it's a recent one that Zayn posted on his own IG in real life. His head is shaved, he's wearing a jacket that's not all the way zipped up and he's puckering his lips.

**Sunday, April 10, 2016**

**(Harry is 18 weeks, 3 days)**

**@harrystyles** When babe looks extra kissable today but he's not around _@zayn_ come home ❤

Harry knows his fans are going to go crazy once they see his Instagram post, and he also knows he just indirectly confirmed to every news outlet in the world that he and Zayn have something going on.

He figures it's easier than having to set up a whole interview based on nothing else but his love life. If they ask questions, he'll answer. But for now, he's the happiest he's ever been in years and he hates to admit it but it is because of Zayn.

Not even ten minutes of the post being up passes by and Harry's phone is blaring with Zayn's contact on his screen.

"Hello." Harry answers calmly.

"Did you do that on purpose or are you just toying with my feelings?" Zayn questions.

"You have feelings?" Harry fakes a small gasp.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. But seriously baby, you know you just confirmed all the rumors right?" The fact that Zayn didn't sound angry or upset made Harry pat his own back in victory.

"The rumors were right all along though." The eighteen-week pregnant singer argues.

"I'll be home later tonight. My plane lands at seven." Zayn had an emergency business trip to New York yesterday morning so he had to leave immediately.

"Hurry back. I miss you."

"I miss you too angel. I have a small surprise for you when I get back."

"So do I."

"Is that so?" Zayn chuckles, not realizing how much he can make Harry smile by just simply talking on the phone with him.

"Mm-hm."

"Hold the house down until I get back. I'll call you in a bit, the meeting is about to start. I love you baby and tell my kids I love them too."

"Will do. Love you too, Zee."

¤

"Ahh." Is the first thing that comes out of Zayn's mouth as he walks through the door of his large home and sees his lover coming down the stairs with his large bump along with Bootsie happily barking and running over to Zayn.

"Well finally." Harry tries to keep an emotionless face but fails when a happy, bright smile breaks out onto his face.

"C'mere." Zayn laughs, setting his duffel bag down on the floor before scooping Harry up carefully in his arms, supporting the pregnant lad by holding the backs of his thighs.

Harry doesn't speak, just holds Zayn's face in his ring clad fingers and presses their lips together.

"I missed you so fucking much baby." Zayn walks towards the living room, sitting down and letting Harry straddle his waist.

"I know you did." Harry smirks after pulling away from their kiss slowly. "I never realized how much I missed you annoying me until you left." Harry confesses, kissing all over his lover's face and rubbing his hands over his chest slowly.

"I never realized how much I missed that little evil witch until she was happy to see me." Zayn laughs, watching as Bootsie jumps on the couch and jumps around as she licks his arm in happinees.

"She isn't evil and she isn't a witch. She's my baby." Harry flicks Zayn's ear, pouting.

"I hope she knows she won't be the baby anymore once these two get here." Zayn holds Harry's belly and leans down to press kisses on the top. He kicks off his shoes, rubbing Harry's wide hips softly with his thumbs.

"Yeah...do you think you're ready for two at the same time?" Harry massages Zayn's shoulders, referring to their unborn children.

"I have no choice but to be. I'm excited for them, yes. Nervous, yes. I can't really tell if I'm ready or not. All I know is I want to do right by all three of you and if it takes staying up all night to make bottles and help you change diapers, then I'm in it with all my heart. I just have to figure out how I'm going to fuck you in between." Zayn laughs as Harry slaps his chest and rolls his eyes.

"You sounded all cute until you said that." Harry playfully glares, unstraddling Zayn's waist so he can sit beside him on the couch and throw his legs over Zayn's thighs.

"Listen babe, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Zayn places his hand on Harry's thigh, leaning closer towards the latter's face.

"Mmhm, what is it?" Harry rests his head against his hand and supports his elbow on the top of the couch.

"You meeting my family."

"Your what? Are you sure? Don't you think it's kind of too soon?"

"Not to me, no. You're already in your second trimester and your stomach is growing at the perfect pace. I don't want them to end up finding out in the blogs or on social media first that I'm with someone and we're expecting together. I want to tell them and I want you to meet them. It's only right."

"I hear you but that still doesn't help me with not being nervous." Harry sighs, using his free hand to play with Zayn's fingers.

"There's nothing to be nervous for. I promise they'll love you and if they don't, I'll make them love you." Zayn assures, pressing a loving kiss to Harry's pink, plump lips.

"How about you mend things with my mother first? She still isn't a fan of you, y'know?"

"We can set up a lunch appointment with her tomorrow if you want. I probably should get on her good side before the kids are born." Zayn thinks, rubbing Harry's bump soothingly.

"I love you." Harry grins, wrapping his hand behind Zayn's head.

"I love you." Zayn answers, kissing Harry's palm before leaning forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

He lays Harry down on his back and positions himself between his lover's legs as he hovers over him. Harry locks his fingers behind Zayn's head and passionately makes out with him, Zayn unbuckling his own pants in the meantime.

"Wait, what was your surprise?" Harry pulls away from the kiss with a smooch.

Zayn smirks, pecking Harry's mouth. "Meeting my family."

"I thought it was something more exciting." Harry rolls his eyes playfully, smiling and then gently cupping Zayn's face.

"And yours?"

"When you get there, you'll see."

And that's all it took for Zayn to start kissing Harry again while he slowly undresses his lover on the couch.

"Take it off. I want to watch you while you do it." Zayn hungrily licks his lips when his eyes land on the mint-colored lace thong Harry was wearing and how perfect and toned his pregnant belly looked over the rim.

Now it was time to dirty the couch.


End file.
